Dawn of the Dinotronics-Part 1:The Rising Threats
by AlliesWritingFanFiction
Summary: After more than 20 years, Mike finally received the note from his father. Now he has to awaken the legendary Dinotronics to stop the evil Purple Guy from destroying the Fazbear Gang once and for all. Even though he will need to face some obstacles in his journey. Part 1 of the Dinotronics series. (OC SUBMISSION FOR PART 2 HAS BEEN RELOCATED.)
1. Continuation (Redone)

**One thing about this fanfiction...**

 **This one will take place directly after the ending of "A Security Guard New Friend".**

* * *

 **Freddy Fazbear's Pizza_2.00 AM**

All of them are still partying like there is no tomorrow. Mike, however, being a human he is, got exhausted really fast. He slowly went to the office to get some rest. As he was about to enter the hallway, Whitney stopped him.

"Going somewhere, dear?" Whitney asked Mike. Mike answered, "Just going to get some rest in the office if you don't mind". Whitney just shrugged it off and continued partying.

Mike then continued his not-so-long journey to the office. As he entered the office, he seemed to be remembering something. " _One more thing, in the office, there's a note from your father"_ Mike remembered what Fritz said. Mike was confused about what his father actually left him. He then went looking through all the drawers of the desk.

In the last drawer that hadn't checked, he found something. There's a note clipped with Mike Sr's name tag. He unclipped the name tag and have a look at it.

"...Dad" Mike mumbled with a sad tone. He opened the note that was clipped earlier.

 _Dear Junior,_

 _If you found this note,then you are not dead yet._ _Or, rather, you convinced them that you are not an endoskeleton._ _Either way, I hope you are still alive._

 _I have something to tell you._ _I want to tell you a secret that I kept from our family._ _In my house, there is a basement._ _In that basement,contains animatronics that I built to kill Vincent._

 _Back in 87, he was very mad that I got more appreciation than him._ _He even tampered with the Toys and Originals AI._

 _The results, Foxy got out of the Parts and Service Room and bit someone._

 _Also,the animatronics that I built,I called them Dinotronics._ _All of them resembled those dinosaurs from the jurassic era._

 _Don't ask how I got them into the basement in the first place._ _Good thing is, they are only about the height of my house._

 _Not too big, is it?_

 _Anyway,here is the address for my house._

 _You will need to get to them and activate them before 't let them fall into Vincent's hand._

 _One more thing, I love you, son._

 _Mike Sr_

Mike let a tear drop onto the paper as he read the final line. He eventually recovered and got instantly confused. "Why would dad wanted me to get them?"Mike asked himself. "Can't he just ask someone else?"

Mike then remembered one thing. He is the successor to his father. He also has the journal of his father, in which it was handed to him by his new 'father'.

He then remembered something else. Back when he was staying with his new 'father', he saw a name tag while playing around.

The name tag said a name, Vincent.

Mike was shocked. His new 'father' is actually the one that his original father wanted dead.

One question though, how did Vincent gets his hand on the journal? Mike pondered about this for a while until Whitney came into the office.

"Hey, Mike. I thought you said you were going to get a rest." said Whitney. "Sorry, it's just...a note from my father." said Mike,almost crying.

"A note? How can your father left a note?"

"I don't know, maybe he could not convince them that he is a human after all"

He then started to cry. Whitney then hugged Mike to comfort him. They both sat in the office for minutes, then hours.

 **Abandoned Warehouse_The same time**

Vincent just walking around, occasionally checking on the Toys. He looked really worried. Toy Bonnie saw him and asked.

"Anything alright, Vincent?" She asked. Vincent answered, "I was worried that the Originals would be stronger. You know, since they were brought back with more advanced AI and powerful body."

"Ok,what are you going to do then?"

Vincent shrugged and went back to his room. He looked at the plans to destroy the Fazbear Gang. However, he needed Mike alive. He needed him alive because he still has the journal.

The journal he regretted giving to him. Before Mike was adopted, Vincent didn't even know Mike's name. He wanted to adopt a child because he regretted killing the 5 children. He gave Mike the journal to show that he really care for Mike.

After remembering that, he called all the Toys to his room. Seconds later, the room was filled with the Toys.

"You want something, boss?" Toy Freddy asked.

"We need to move as soon as possible, okay?" Vincent said, almost worried.

"Here is the picture of the security guard I want you to kidnap." He then showed the Toys the picture of Mike.

A few seconds after looking at the picture, Toy Bonnie started to show interest.

"You should've mentioned that he was cute and adorable, Vincent" She said.

Vincent just raised an eyebrow.

Toy Freddy then started to get angry. He had a crush on Toy Bonnie a few years back. Now a security guard could be an obstacle between him and Toy Bonnie.

He wished he could start the operation already so he could kill Mike.

"Anyway, he has a very important thing that I need," Vincent continued.

"After the abduction, interrogate him and if he refuses," Vincent started to smile evilly.

"Try torturing him." Vincent finished coldly and darkly.

The Toys were shocked but nodded

"Dismiss" Vincent commanded them.

The Toys then got out and have a break at the...uh...'living room'.

"I wish we didn't have to kill him, because he is so adorable" Toy Bonnie squealed happily.

Toy Freddy stomped angrily to his bedroom to take a nap. The other Toys were confused.

"What's with him?" Toy Chica asked Mangle, who just shrugged.

* * *

 **Hello, everyone. This chapter has been redone as of 20th of July 2015.**

 **Hope you like it. Some of the original lines hasn't changed, though.**

 **The other chapters will be redone in a few days, if possible.**


	2. Memories (Redone)

**Fritz's House_2.00 AM**

Fritz has been really tired after walking to his home from the pizzeria. At least he got to meet a great son of a great man.

He is now in his bedroom, sitting on the edge of the bed. He looked at the table that was placed beside the bed. On the table is a piece paper that Mike Sr gave to him.

It's not just a regular piece of paper, though. It's a formula for something that has never been done before. "Is he really sure that's gonna work on an old man like me?" Fritz asked himself.

 **Flashback**

Back in 87, after Fritz was fired from his one night job, Mike Sr had a talk with him. He invited Fritz to his house a few yards away from the pizzeria.

Mike Sr was sitting on a chair facing Fritz, who sat on the couch.

"I have something to tell you," Mike Sr said to Fritz. Fritz furrowed an eyebrow at whatever he wanted to talk about. "I've been working on an experiment that could change the world" Mike Sr continued.

"What is the experiment you've been working on,then?" Fritz asked Mike Sr.

"I will tell you,but promise me one thing…." Mike Sr said leaning closer to Fritz. Mike Sr whispered, "You will never laugh about it" Fritz is now confused.

"I've actually been thinking about making old people young again" said Mike Sr.

"Whaaaaat?" Fritz said, doubting the statement.

"I mean,I know that it really couldn't happen,but guess what?" asked Mike Sr.

"I did it. I created a serum that will make old people become young again."

It was a few moments before Fritz started to laugh.

"Seriously? You really think you can make old people become…..not old?"

Mike Sr then frowned with Fritz's reaction.

"I thought you promised me you'll never laugh" Mike Sr said to Fritz. Fritz kept on laughing. "Fine,you know what? I'm going to my room." Mike Sr continued.

Fritz's laughing then started to cease. Then his smile turns into a frown.

"Sorry, Senior…I didn't really meant for that to happen." Fritz said with sadness in his voice. Mike Sr was almost out when he looked back at Fritz, and sighed.

He then gave Fritz the formula for the serum. "In the future, when you found my son, create and use the serum" Mike Sr told him. "And if this thing really works, you will do me a favor" Fritz looked at him with curiousity.

"What is the favor then?" Fritz asked Mike, who looked hesitant, before answering, "Help my son find the Dinotronics and use them against Vincent"

"Dinotronics? What on earth is that?" Fritz asked Mike Sr.

"A group of animatronics that I built to kill Vincent"

Fritz then slumped back on the couch.

"Also, why would I fight Vincent?" Fritz asked, more confused than before. Mike Sr answered, "He messed with the animatronics AI,and he even killed five children during his shift"

"HE KILLED FIVE CHILDREN?! WHAT?! HOW?!" Fritz exclaimed, becoming really shocked and confused.

"He used a yellow suit to lure the five children into the Parts and Service room and kill them"

Fritz then looked confused about the yellow suit. Fritz then asked, "What yellow suit? I've never heard about a yellow suit anywhere in there?"

Mike Sr then started to explain.

"There is one spare suit that hasn't been used for years in that room. From what I heard, it's from an old diner called Fredbear's Family Diner. I think the suit's name is also Fredbear" Mike Sr finished explaining the details to Fritz.

Fritz was still trying to process all that information into his head.

" _A spare yellow suit called Fredbear?"_ thought Fritz.

"Senior, is the suit still inside the Parts and Service room?" Fritz asked Mike Sr. Mike Sr just shrugged because he also didn't know about the suit's whereabout.

"Vincent probably has taken it" Mike Sr mumbled under his breath.

"Why?What does he want to do with that suit?" Fritz asked, confused.

"That suit used to have an endoskeleton back then. Vincent will probably try to activate him back." Mike Sr finished.

He then remembered something else.

"Do you remember about an old pizzeria been robbed?" Mike Sr asked Fritz.

"Which pizze-Oh yeah,that one…Wait, I thought it was burger place, not a pizzeria." Fritz trailed off.

"It's a burger place? I thought it was a pizzeria all this time. Anyway, Vincent probably broke into that abandoned burger place to steal more animatronics" Mike Sr explained to Fritz, who asked, "Wait, more?"

"Yeah, he even took all the Toys parts before the employees even get to scrap them"

Fritz nodded in understanding.

Fritz then remembered about the formula for the 'young again' serum.

"How long do I have to wait to meet your son?"

"He's actually not born yet, but you could probably recognize him in the future. Remember, create and use that serum"

"Okay, create and use this serum in the future, I get it"

"Also, if it works, then help him" Mike Sr reminded Fritz.

Fritz nodded before he left Mike Sr's house.

 **End of flashback**

"Good grief that is a lot of memories back then" Fritz said to himself.

He looked at the clock. 2.30 AM.

"Thirty minutes just remembering that,wow. Well, might want to get this thing started" He then got up and head to the kitchen. His kitchen was already filled with many science tools and equipments needed.

He then started to read the formula and at the same time, start the process.

 **The abandoned warehouse_Around the same time**

Vincent is now resting again after he got some animatronic parts it seems.

"Well, at least I got all the thing I need to repair those old ones I stole" said Vincent.

He then goes into an old storage room,where he kept the stolen animatronics for a long time. Vincent turned on the light in that room.

"Well, aren't you all the pretty ones" Vincent said as he look at the deactivated animatronics.

* * *

 **Next chapter,we'll take a peek at some new OCs.  
**

 **P.S This chapter has also been redone as of 20th of July 2015.**


	3. Events

**Mike's Apartment Room_2.00 PM**

Mike has been thinking about reactivating the Dinotronics.

"Should I?Or shouldn't I?"Mike asked himself.

Mike sighed thinking about what to do.

He then remembered something.

He goes to his bedroom and started to search for a thing.

"Come on,where is it?"

He then found a picture of his old friend.

 **Flashback**

Back when he was in high school,he was lonely.

He didn't have even one friend that would support him.

The loneliness made him wanted to commit suicide.

However,having a 'father' made him realized something.

He wasn't lonely after all.

One day,however,everything changed for Mike.

Mike was being bullied by some bully from higher grade.

He was badly beaten until,

"STOP!"

Mike and the bully looked at the sound of the voice.

It was a teen wearing black shirt and black jean.

He also wears a hoodie.

The bully then just looked and laughed.

"You?Stopping me?"

The bully then started to walk towards the teen.

"Listen,you're messing with the wrong kid here."

The bully then raised his fist.

"Better run,then."

The teen didn't even budge.

He was just looking at the bully's face.

The bully then launched his fist.

The teen avoided the punch easily.

The bully then tried to punch him again,but to no avail.

The bully then started to throw many punches to the teen.

The teen just avoided all the bully's attack.

The bully then started to get exhausted.

"My turn."The teen finally said something.

He then just pushed the bully off with a finger.

The bully fell with a loud sound.

Mike was just watching all things unveiling itself.

The teen then helped Mike up to his feet.

"Thanks for helping me,…."Mike trailed off.

"Alex Naxton."The teen introduced himself.

They then shake their hands.

"So,I've noticed you got bullied a lot recently."said Alex.

"Huh?Oh,yeah.I'm a very easy target."

"Why?"

Mike sighed.

"I-I can't tell you okay,it's a sad memory."

Alex then patted Mike's back.

"Look,you have no friends.I'm the only one here."

Mike looked at Alex doubtly.

"You?Want to be my friend?"

"Mike,I am real sorry for whatever happened to you in the past."

Mike looked at sighed.

"Fine,here's my story."

He then told Alex about how he has no father and mother.

Both of them gone since he was born.

He also told Alex about a father adopting him.

Alex just looked at him with a sad expression.

He patted Mike's back.

"Just try to be yourself,okay?"

Mike looked at Alex and nodded.

Since then Mike and Alex has been the best of friends.

They would always hang out with each other.

Those two were always together,even when the school ended.

Until one day,a decision had to be made.

Mike and Alex were hanging out like usual.

After a few minutes,Alex started to look sad.

Mike noticed this.

"Alex,you okay buddy?"

Alex looked at Mike.

"Mike,I'm sorry I had to tell you this."

"Tell me what?"

"Mike,I will be moving."

Mike was shocked.

"What?"

"You heard me,Mike.I will also be changing school it seems."

Mike started to get sad.

"You can't leave me here,Alex."

"I'm sorry,there's nothing I could do."

Alex looked at his watch.

"Mike,it's time for me to leave."

Mike looked at him.

Alex then thought of something.

"Hey,lets take a picture of us together."

He then took out a camera.

Mike looked at Alex and nodded.

The two embraced each other and Alex then took a picture.

Alex gave Mike the picture after writing something on the picture.

"Mike,if I'll ever be back,you'll be hearing some words."

Alex then embraced another hug with Mike.

"Goodbye,Mike."

"Goodbye,Alex."

Alex soon went to his parent's car.

They then took off to somewhere.

Mike was curious about what Alex is meaning.

He then looked behind the picture.

There's a phrase that goes by,'Howdy,Mike'.

Mike then just shrugged it off.

 **End of flashback**

Mike is still holding the picture looking at Alex.

He was very sad that his best friend just go.

However,all that changed when the door is knocked.

Mike then went to answer it.

He opened the door and saw a man.

Mike didn't know what the man was doing here.

"Is there any problem,sir?"

The man then answered,"Howdy,Mike."

Mike didn't know what that means.

He take a closer look at the man's face.

Soon,his face is filled with shock.

 **The abandoned warehouse_The same time**

Vincent is now fixing the animatronics that he stole.

There are four of them.

There are two bunnies,a fox and a bear.

Vincent then asked,

"I wonder who created you,because you're so perfect."

He then continued working on them.

He stopped a while after he got a look on an old poster.

The poster says,'Have fun here at Fanny Fizbunny's Burgeria'.

Vincent frowned.

"Freddy's Pizza is already a Chuck E's rip off."

"Now there's one more?"

He continued working on the animatronics nonetheless.

 **Meanwhile,in the….'living room'**

Fred is still sleeping in his room being really upset.

Mangle and Chic are having girls night out without BonBon.

BonBon is looking at Mike's picture while sitting on her bed.

She is admiring Mike from every single angle.

"Oh,when you're kidnapped,we can be together."

She then take a good nap while hugging the picture.

 **Fritz's house_4.00 PM**

Fritz has been sleeping after hours working on the serum.

He was really tired.

At least,the serum is done right this time.

He took more than 10 hours just to perfect it.

He has already since,consumed the serum.

Now the only thing left is to wait.

* * *

 **Don't judge me and my story.**

 **I have a ridiculous mind.**

 **Also,here's a saying from me:**

 **Not everything have to make sense for it to happen.**

 **-Alex(Not the real name)**


	4. Friends

**Mike's Apartment Room_2.45 PM**

Mike is still standing there shocked.

"A-Alex?"Mike managed to say.

Alex laughed.

"Its been a long time,isn't it,Mike?"

"I thought I'll never see you again."

Alex shook his head.

"Never think that,my friend."

Alex looked at himself.

"Anyway,you like my new look?"

Mike then take a look at Alex's new look.

Alex is wearing a blue long sleeve shirt with a black coat.

He is also wearing a green camo pants.

He seems to be wearing a hat.

A Stetson to be precise.

"You look…..weird?"

Alex frowned.

"Wow,I never thought that would happen."

"Sorry you do look kind of weird to me."

Alex clapped his hands together.

"Anyway,can you let me in?"

Mike has forgotten about that.

"Sure."

Alex then sits on a couch while Mike sits on a chair in front of him.

"Why are you here?"Mike asked Alex.

"I'm just visiting an old friend,that's all."

"No.

"What?"

"You're here because of something else."

"Mike,what are you talking about?We're friends."

"I know you're lying,Alex."

Alex then knew he was caught.

"Fine.I'm here because I wanted to help you to fight him."

"Who?"

Alex sighed.

"Your 'father'."Alex said,quoting the word 'father'.

"How do you know about Vincent?"

"Did you remember the time back when you mentioned about your new father?"

"Yeah?"

"You actually also mentioned his name."

Mike facepalmed.

"I shouldn't have told you that."

Alex shrugged it.

"I did a research on him."

Mike looked at Alex.

"He's a murderer,Alex.I knew it already."

"That's one part only."

"One part?"

"He stole many animatronics if you didn't know."

"Why?"

"To destroy your friends of course."

"You mean the Fazbear Gang?"

Alex nodded.

"What animatronics did he stole?"

"Lets see,all the Toys and some abandoned ones."

"Abandoned?"

"A burgeria was closed down back in 87.

"So?"

"That place also have animatronics back then."

"The name of the burgeria?"

"I don't know.I'm still researching it."

They both then just sat there thinking.

"Mike,did you know where they are?"

"They?"

"The ones that your father built,of course."

"How did you know about the Dinotronics?"

"Never mind how I knew about them."

Mike then started to get angry.

"WHO TOLD YOU ABOUT THEM?!"

Alex was not expecting Mike to be angry.

"If you really wanted to know,okay."

Alex gestured Mike to come closer.

Mike did as told.

"Vincent told me."

In an instant,Mike unexpectedly punched Alex in the face.

"You're working for Vincent."

Alex was in too much pain to talk.

Mike raised his fist once more.

"Wait,Mike!I can explain."

"WELL,SAY IT!"

"Not now."

Mike still has his fist up.

"Mike,calm down."

Mike then slowly put his hand down.

"I worked with Vincent only to know about the Dinotronics."

Mike looked at Alex with anger still present.

"Did you get the information you want?"

Alex nodded.

"Unfortunately,Vincent found out about me."

"Then,why did he let you live?"

"He didn't.I escaped before Vincent and his 'friends' got me."

"Friends?"

"He already built all the Toys and made them think he is their master."

"What?"Mike said in disbelief about that.

"What are the other animatronics did he has?"

"I don't know,one thing is for sure,"

Alex leaned closer to Mike.

"We're going to prepare ourselves for the attack."

"We?"

"You,me and the Fazbear Gang."

Mike nodded.

"However,I cannot join in just yet."

"Why?"

"I have something else to do first."

"What thing?"

"Personal matters."

Mike nodded in understanding.

"See you soon,Mike.I'll miss you."

Alex then went out the door and go to somewhere else.

Mike just watched him go.

"Better get some sleep for tonight."

Mike then went to his bedroom.

 **Fritz's house_4.00 PM**

Fritz just stared into the mirror,looking at himself.

In the mirror is a young gentleman in his twenties.

He has a pair of hazel eyes that once loses its color.

He also has a messy blonde hair that once was grey.

He no longer has beard,but he still have his mustache.

His skin is also brighter instead of being pale.

"Well,I was not expecting that."

Fritz then covered his mouth.

"My voice…I'm actually am young again."

He pinched himself in the cheek to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

He yelled "OUCH!" in pain.

This is not a dream,not for Fritz.

"I have been doubting you,Senior.I'm sorry."

Fritz then saluted to the sky.

"Time to help Junior find the Dinotronics,but first,"

He then searched for clothes in the cabinet.

He found what he was he looking for.

A white shirt and a pair of jeans.

"Need to suit my self up."

He put on the clothes and looked into the mirror again.

"Its still fit me."

He got another thing out from the cabinet.

A security guard jacket.

He put it on.

"Maybe Dale would be so kind to give me a job."

He then thought about Mike.

"If I told Mike about the serum,who knows if he's going to believe me."

He then just shrugged it off.

He went out of his house.

He took out a piece of paper.

The paper contains the location of the apartment Mike's living at.

"Time for a surprise."

He then sets off to the apartment.

 **Abandoned warehouse_The same time**

Vincent has finished repairing the fox.

The other three is not finished yet.

"Well,that is a lot of work to do."

He opened a panel on the fox's back.

As he flipped the power switch,he waited.

A few seconds later,a mechanical whirring could be heard.

The fox then opened its eyes.

"Wh-where am I?"the fox asked in a feminine voice.

"You are safe.I'm Vincent."

"What do you mean safe?"

"You were abandoned for a long time.I found you."

The fox nodded.

"You have a name,miss?"

"My name is Flexia the Fox."

"Flexia,your friends here will be fixed in a few hours,after we kidnap Mike."

"Mike?"

"The guy who abandoned you."

That was not entirely a lie.

Mike Sr actually did help in designing Fanny's Burgeria animatronics.

Flexia then got an angry look on her face.

" _She's an idiot."_

 _"That's a good thing."_ Vincent thought to himself.

"Follow me,Flexia.I'll introduce you to some new friends."

Vincent then went to the living room with Flexia.

He gathered all the Toys to the living room.

"Guys,this is Flexia,our new member."

Flexia waved her hand.

"Hi Flexia,welcome to our group."Fred said to Flexia.

"I'm Fred."Fred introduced himself.

"That's Mangle,BonBon and Chic."

Vincent interrupted the introduction.

"Guys,I have a surprise for you."

All the Toys and Flexia turned their heads towards Vincent.

"We'll start the guardnapping tonight."

* * *

 **Guys,please leave a review if you may.  
**

 **I need to know if you either love this story or not.**

 **Also,the Fazbear Gang does not appear much.**

 **This is because I'm trying to focus on the story of Mike.**

 **Next chapter,we'll be seeing them in action.**

 **-AlexWritingStory**


	5. Mike and Fritz

**Time to celebrate something.** **  
**

 **Over 300 views!  
**

 **YAY!**

 **Also,I lied about having action in this chapter.**

 **Well,onto the story.**

* * *

 **Mike's Apartment Room_7.00 PM**

Mike has woken up.

He looked at the clock.

"It's almost 5 hours of sleep though."

He then stretched his limbs and went to the bathroom to take a wash.

As he washed his face,knockings can be heard.

Mike then looked around and found the source.

Someone was knocking on his door.

As he opened the door he was not expecting the guy behind the door.

It's Fritz.

"Hey,Mike!"

Mike was just staring as if he didn't know Fritz.

Well,because Fritz was old by the time Mike met him.

This time,he didn't recognize the young version of Fritz.

"Do I know you,sir?"

"It's me,Fritz Smith."

Mike shook his head in disbelief.

"Fritz is an old folk now."

"I don't know if you're going to believe me,but,"Fritz said leaning closer.

"Your father gave me a formula for the 'young again' serum."

"The what?"

"Well,he didn't exactly give the serum a name,so I named it."

"No,no,no.A serum?"

"Yeah,I just told you about it."

Mike then went to his bedroom and take his father's journal.

He opened the journal.

He searched for page.

He flipped each page until he found the 'serum' section.

He then read the pages after that page.

As he read each page,he then begin to connect the dots together.

His father was really working on a serum.

"Senior was really keen that I create this and consume it."

Mike looked at Fritz.

"Senior?"

"He told us he'll be getting a child,so we called him Senior."

"Why?"

"Because he told us he will be naming his newborn 'Mike Jr'."

Mike furrowed an eyebrow.

"So are you going to call me Junior?"

"Well,I would,but,"

"But,what?"

"But with Senior's missing,I will need to call you Mike."

"Okkkkayyyy."

Fritz then remembered about the job.

"Mike,can you do me a favor?"

"Maybe?"

"Can you ask Dale to give me a job?"

Mike looked at Fritz.

"Why would you want a job there?"

"Because I promised your father a thing."

"What kind of thing?"

"Help you find and activate them."

"Did my father already mentioned the Dinotronics to you?"

Fritz nodded.

"So,can you help me,Mike?"

"I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you,Mike."

Fritz then still standing there.

"So,are you going to stand there,or what?"

"Huh?Oh,can I stay with you for a few hours?"

"Why?Can't you wait at your house?"

"That's the thing."

Mike looked at Fritz questioningly.

"What's wrong?"

"I kind of lost right now."

"You forgot where your house is?"

Fritz nodded.

"How?"

"It took me almost 3 hours just to find this place,okay?"

"3 hours?"

"Yep."

Mike was about to ask something when,

"Don't ask."

"Why?"

"It's personal."

Mike nodded.

He then decided to ask something else.

"Fritz."

"What?"

"Can you still fight?"

Fritz was taken aback by what Mike asked.

Sure,he was a really good fighter back then.

But now,who knows?

"I don't know,Mike."

"How can you not know?"

"Because it has been so long since I fought someone."

Mike sighed.

He looked at the clock for the second time.

8.00 PM.

"Wow,time does fly when you're busy."Mike mumbled to himself.

"Sorry,what was that?"

"No,Fritz,I was just talking to myself."

"Oh."

"Shall we take a seat?"

The both got so caught up they didn't even take a seat.

As they take a seat,Fritz asked something that Mike was not expecting.

"Mike."

"Yes?"

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Wh-what?"

"Don't tell me you don't have one."

"Umm…"Mike didn't want to mention about an animatronic as her girlfriend.

Fritz then knew something was up.

"Is she an animatronic?"

Mike looked at Fritz.

"How did you know?"Mike then covered his mouth when realized what he said.

"I knew it."

"Dude,seriously?"

"Is she the new cat animatronic,Whitney?"

Mike's face then started to turn red.

"How on earth could you possibly know that?"

Fritz then sighed.

"Mike,I don't want to say this,but,"

Mike was listening intently.

"When you met Whitney,I actually spied on you."

"What?"Mike responded in disbelief.

"I was afraid that she could be one of Vincent's spy,so,"

Fritz didn't even get to finish when Mike grab him by the collar.

"HOW COULD YOU THINK OF WHITNEY LIKE THAT!?"

Fritz was shocked at how Mike can act.

Fritz then saw something.

Something that has haunted him way back in 1987.

He swore he saw Mike's eyes flickered to black in a blink of an eye.(Joke)

Mike then took a deep breath and then started to calm down.

"Sorry,Fritz.I-I am so sorry."

Mike then soften his grip on Fritz's shirt collar.

"Don't worry,Mike.I don't blame you."

Mike then noticed the security guard jacket.

"You're going to wear that?"

"Yeah,why not?"

"Because that thing is almost 30 years."

"I know.I'm really good at preserving things."

Mike rolled his eyes.

He looked at the clock again.

8.30 PM.

"So what do we do first?"

Fritz shrugged.

"I don't know."

"Maybe we can get you the job first."

"Oh,thanks for reminding me that."

"Just a moment.I'm wearing my uniform."

Mike then went to his bedroom.

He took out his uniform when he remembered something.

"I didn't get a bath yet."

He grabbed a towel and went to the bathroom.

 **7 minutes later**

Mike went out of the bathroom and then to the bedroom.

"Well,that was refreshing."

He then got his uniform on in 3 minutes.

"Sorry,Fritz.I forgot to take a bath."

"So you take a bath first?"

Mike nodded.

"Well then,shall we?"

After they got out,Mike locked the door.

"So,how do you go to the pizzeria?"

"By foot."

"You walk there?"

"Yep."

"Aren't you tired?"

"Maybe,but I'll count it as exercise."

Fritz scoffed.

"Exercise."Fritz mumbled.

"Did you say anything?"

"No."

"Good."

They then started their walk to the pizzeria.

 **Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria_10.00 PM**

Mike and Fritz arrived with some coffees in their hands.

"Well,at least we got our coffees."

"Just shut your mouth,please."

"That's rude."

Mike then whispered in Fritz's ear,"I know."

Just then,Dale comes out to the parking lot.

He noticed Mike and Fritz.

" _That guy seems familiar,but where?"_ Dale thought as he looked at Fritz.

He then approached them.

"Hey Mike,you're early."

"I know,Dale."

"So,who is this man?"

"I'm Fritz Smith,the old employee of this place."

Dale was completely speechless as he said that.

"Fritz?"

"That's me."

"The last time I saw you,you're already old."

"Long story short,Senior gave me a 'young again' serum."

"A what?"

"No more questions,please."

Dale sighed.

"What are you doing here anyway?"

"I want my job back."

"Do you come here just to get a job and then mess with them?"

Dale then pointed to the animatronics inside the pizzeria.

Mike then noticed all five of them are staring from the window.

"Look,they're watching us."

Fritz and Dale looked at the window.

Mike noticed Whitney waving.

Mike waved back.

Fritz noticed it,of course.

"I knew you were in love with her."

Mike then turned red.

"Shut up."

"Fritz,you want your job back?"Dale interrupted Mike.

"Yes,please."

"Fine,but if I saw one of them acting weird,you're fired,again."

Fritz nodded.

"What about my resume?"

Dale laughed.

"Resume?You already worked here."

Dale then just entered his car and drove away.

Mike looked at his watch.

11.00 PM.

"Right on time,Fritz."

"So?

"Time to reintroduce you to the gang."

Fritz nodded.

They then went inside the pizzeria.

Unbeknownst to them,many pair of eyes were watching them.

"Perfect."said a figure.

"Lets start the guardnapping."

* * *

 **As usual,like I would say.**

 **Leave a review.**


	6. Warehouse, 9:30 PM

**Celebrating over 500 views.**

 **YAY!(Again)**

 **Also seems not too many people do follow or favourite me.**

 **Why?**

 **I have no idea.**

* * *

 **The abandoned warehouse_30 minutes before the guardnapping  
**

Vincent and his animatronic gang are getting themselves ready first.

"Finally,got to meet this Mike guy."Fred muttered to himself.

Flexia,however,heard the muttering.

"What did you say,Fred?"

"Just talking to myself,that's all."

Flexia just shrugged it off.

Vincent then gathered them again.

Well,all of them except BonBon.

"All of you are ready,yet?"

"No."BonBon yelled from her room.

Rumblings could be heard from her room.

"Now,what could she be up to?"Chic wondered aloud.

"Who knows?"Vincent said to them.

He then walked out of the warehouse and to a big van.

He looked inside it.

It's big enough for all the Toys and Flexia to fit.

"Well,you'll do for a transportation."

Back in the warehouse,in BonBon's room,things are getting messy.

She apparently trashed her room in search of something.

Something valuable to her.

Mangle and Chic decided to check her room.

As they opened the door,they gasped.

"BonBon!What in the name of sanity are you doing?"

BonBon noticed them as she looked under the bed.

"I'm looking for something."

"Something?"

"A picture."

"A picture of what?"

BonBon immediately stopped looking for it.

"Definitely not a picture of a certain night guard."

Mangle and Chic looked at each other.

"She really is in love with that guard."Mangle whispered to Chic,who nodded.

They then looked back at BonBon.

"BonBon."

"What?"

"He is already taken."

BonBon gasped.

"How dare you say that."

Mangle laughed.

"Relax,I'm just joking about it."

BonBon exhaled a breath of relief.

"Who would even want a stupid night guard?"Mangle asked no one.

BonBon raised her hand.

"I would."

Mangle sighed.

Before she gets to say anything,Chic interrupted.

"Maybe I'll just walk away then."

Chic then just walked away.

Mangle and BonBon stared at her.

Mangle turned back to BonBon.

"BonBon,why would you like him?"

"He's cute and adorable."

"Do you think he will like you?"

"If he doesn't,I'll force him to."

"But we're abducting him."

"I know."

"We'll also be torturing him later."

BonBon's ears drooped down.

"I-I can't let him hurt."

"Why?"

"If he's in too much pain,he could die."

Mangle sighed again.

"Why on earth do you care for him so much?"

"Felt like I knew him from somewhere."

"You actually have a point."

"What?"

"He does look familiar."

BonBon shrugged.

"Also,one more thing."

BonBon looked at Mangle questioningly.

"What if he was really already taken?"

BonBon then got angry.

"Then I'll just kill her with my hands."

Just then,Vincent called them out.

"Okay,we're moving now."

All the Toys including Flexia followed Vincent out of the warehouse.

All the Toys take a deep breath at the outside world.

"This is how fresh air smells like."Fred said to no one.

"Here is our transportation."Vincent showed them the van.

He opened the door to let the Toys and Flexia get in.

As all of them entered the van,BonBon thought of one thing.

How could she get her friends to not torture Mike.

Vincent then got in the driver's side.

He started the engine and then drove to the pizzeria.

It took him 10 minutes to reach the place.

In that 10 minutes,no one talked.

As they arrived,Vincent looked for a spot.

He spotted a big tree,so he parked the van there.

The van is now out of sight.

Vincent then saw Mike and another man.

A _very_ familiar man.

"Hello again,Fritz Smith."

Fred heard what Vincent said.

"Fritz,he's here too?"Fred asked Vincent.

"And he's...young again."Vincent said in disbelief.

"What?"Fred asked again.

"He's supposed to be an old folk now."

"Then how is he young again?"

"I don't know."

Vincent then remembered a conversation.

A conversation between Mike Sr and Fritz back in 87.

He actually spied on the both of them.

He thought Mike Sr will tell Fritz the location of the them.

The Dinotronics.

But he was wrong.

 **Flashback**

Vincent hid in a bushes in front of the house.

He then looked through the window.

He saw Mike Sr and Fritz were talking about something.

He heard Mike Sr said,

"I did it.I created a serum that will make old people become young again."

Vincent couldn't believe his ears.

He was disappointed because it was not about the Dinotronics.

He ran away not knowing the conversation took a turn for Fritz.

 **End of flashback**

Vincent kept his eyes on Mike and Fritz as they talked to Dale.

All the Toys and Flexia also watched them with Vincent.

They then noticed Mike waving at someone.

They looked at the direction of that 'someone'.

Big mistake.

As they saw Whitney,BonBon almost lashes out.

"THAT DIRTY LITTLE KITTEN,I'LL RIP HER-"She was cut off.

"Calm down,that's just the new animatronic."Mangle said to her.

"Well that cat is stealing my Mike."

"The correct phrase is 'has stolen your Mike'."Chic added.

That made it worst.

BonBon then went to open the door.

BonBon almost opened the door when,

"Vincent,we're starting the guardnapping now."Chic said to Vincent.

Vincent sighed.

"Fine."

Vincent watched Mike and Fritz entered the pizzeria.

"Perfect."

All of them looked at Vincent.

"Why?"

Vincent didn't say a thing.

"Lets move on."He said to them.

Vincent then got out of the van and opened the van door to let them out.

 **Freddy Fazbear's Pizza_I told you,10.00 PM  
**

All the Fazbear Gang except Whitney surrounded Fritz.

Mike stand in front of Fritz to cover him.

"Guys,calm down."Mike said trying to calm the four down.

"But Mike,he's the one who-"Freddy was interrupted by Mike again.

"I know what he did."

"So?"

"So,just get over it."

The four of them gasped.

"Mike,you're defending a criminal."

"Fritz's not a criminal,he's a guy filled with curiousity."

"Curiousity?"Freddy started to walk towards Mike.

He eventually stopped a few inches in front of Mike.

"Mike,his curiousity almost got himself dead."

"So?"

Freddy was taken aback.

"Mike,he could die back then."Freddy pointed out.

"He's brave enough to mess with you."

Freddy sighed.

"Freddy,I reassure you that he's really changed."

Fritz then came out from Mike's back.

"He's right.I've changed."

Freddy sighed.

"All right then."

Fritz released a breath that he has been holding.

"Just one question."

Fritz looked at Freddy.

"What is the lesson that you've learnt?"

"I'll never let my curiousity get the best of me."

"That's right."

Freddy clapped his hands(paws?) together.

"So it's settled then."

He put a paw on Fritz's shoulder.

"Welcome back to the gang."

Fritz then started to smile.

Whitney went to Mike.

"What's with them and that man?"

"Just some old score to be settled."

Whitney nodded in understanding.

All of them were surprised by the front window smashed.

They looked at the smashed entrance to find Vincent.

"Hello,everyone!"Vincent announced.

Everybody was shocked,especially Fritz and Mike.

"Vincent."Fritz spitted out.

"Seriously?That's not nice."

Vincent looked at Fritz.

"Fritz,you're young again."

Fritz and Mike both took a step back.

"Don't be scared with me,I'm Vincent."

"What do you want,Vincent?"Mike asked Vincent.

"I want you,Junior."

"Junior?"

"Yeah,you."

"Me,Junior?"

"Mike Schmidt Junior."

"You did know my father,then."

Vincent laughed.

"Yeah."

Freddy interrupted the moment.

"Go away Vincent."

"Why?"

"Because he's not going anywhere."

"Oh yeah?"

Vincent snapped his fingers.

Then,all the Toys and Flexia come through the smashed window.

"Well,why don't we fight for him?"

* * *

 **We'll see some action in the next one.**

 **Also,one more thing.**

 **In my profile,there are four Dinotronics with their own Class.**

 **You can tell me 2 more types of dinosaurs that you would like to see.**

 **And please,state their Class.**

 **As usual,leave it at the review.**

 **I will decide which two will enter the story.**


	7. Fight Night

**Finally after more that 2 weeks, a chapter.**

 **I already mentioned I got school on my back.**

 **Onward with the story, whatsoever.**

* * *

 **Freddy Fazbear's Pizza_11.20 PM**

Vincent and Mike just stared into each other's eyes, each of them filled with hatred.

"Shouldn't have let you go, Schmidt." Vincent said to Mike.

"Well, clearly it's your fault for letting me go." Mike said back to Vincent.

Vincent then growled and pointed at Mike.

"Toys and Flexia, get him!" Vincent ordered the Toys along with Flexia to capture Mike.

The Originals stepped in front of Mike.

"Mike, get to the office and don't get out."Freddy ordered Mike.

Mike then turned to the hallways.

"Mike, here's something for you."Fritz then gave Mike a baton.

Mike took the baton and looked at Fritz.

"What's this for?"

"In case one of them got into the office."

Mike nodded and sprinted away to the office.

"Stay safe Mike!" Whitney yelled to Mike.

Bon Bon glared at Whitney like a pair of daggers were aimed.

"He will be mine, you dirty cat."

Whitney turned to Bon Bon.

"You think so?"

"Oh yes."

Vincent sighed.

"Just go and get Mike for me, please."

"Sorry, Vincent. As long as we're here, Mike's not going anywhere." Freddy said to Vincent.

Fred then charged at Freddy. Freddy was not expecting a sudden attack, unfortunately.

Fred then got Freddy pinned to the floor.

Bonnie then got her guitar out to attack Fred.

She was stopped in the way by Chic.

"Attacking someone like that is not going to get you any karma, dear." Chic mocked Bonnie.

Bonnie then just swung her guitar to hit Chic.

Chic was expecting this, so she dodged out of the way.

However, what's she was not expecting was that Chica was waiting for her.

As Chic dodged, Chica hit her in the head with a frying pan, making Chic dazed for a few seconds.

Chica then decided to help Foxy with Mangle.

Both Foxy and Mangle just swung hooks at each other like two idiots, literally. (Sorry for humor)

Eventually, Foxy got tired and Mangle saw this as her chance to knock him out.

She swung her hook at his head and the hook hit him pretty hard.

The blow to his head got him dazed for a few seconds before he went out cold.

Mangle turned her head just to see a frying pan flying into her face.

Before she knew it, she was out cold.

Chica got satisfied after she got two hits in a row.

She turned around as well just to get knocked down by a fist to the face.

Chica got dazed and got a look at the attacker.

It was Flexia. Chica looked at where Bonnie is.

Bonnie was lying on the stage, knocked out apparently.

 **A few minutes before with Bonnie and Flexia….**

Just as Flexia went to enter the hallway, she was stopped by Bonnie.

"Going somewhere?"

Flexia smirked. "Nowhere."

Bonnie growled and swung her guitar at Flexia.

However, Flexia just dodged every attack because she has a really good reflex. (Ba dum tss)

Bonnie then had enough and threw her guitar away, wanting to use her fists.

She didn't even get to throw a punch when Flexia knocked her out first.

Flexia then turned to see Mangle got knocked out cold by Chica.

Flexia then went to Chica.

 **Present time…**

Chica then went out cold as well after all the flashback. (Broke the 4th wall?)

Flexia then turned to see Bon Bon struggling with Fritz, who is really good at fighting it seems.

Bon Bon swung her guitar back and forth, just for Fritz to dodge all of her attacks.

"Seriously? I expected better from you." Fritz teased Bon Bon.

Bon Bon then got mad and was about to swing her guitar again when Flexia came.

"Don't worry about him, Bon. You go get that guard while I deal with this one."

Bon Bon nodded and sprinted into the hallway to the office.

Flexia then turned to Fritz only to find a fist is coming to her.

Thanks to her quick thinking, she dodged Fritz's attack.

"Tagging, huh? Well, let see how you stand against me." Fritz said to Flexia.

"There's no rule over here, dear." Flexia said back to Fritz.

Flexia then threw a punch at Fritz.

 **Meanwhile at the office…..**

Mike had both doors closed by the time he got inside.

The power was already at 60 percent.

He can't risk losing his life to the Toys.

He also can't risk losing power from the generator at the outside.

So, he made a hard decision. He opened both doors and got his baton ready.

He waited for a few minutes until Bon Bon finally got into the office.

She leaned on the doorway frame to catch some breath.

"How do you even manage to walk here and came out just fine?" Bon Bon asked Mike.

"I got used to it." Mike answered casually.

Bon Bon then finally got back to her normal state.

"So, why don't you just give up and come with us?"

"Why would I?"

"Because I asked you nicely."

Mike then got off onto his feet.

"Fine, lets fight if you really wanted me."

"I literally was not expecting that."

Mike then readied his baton while Bon Bon readied her guitar.

"Let's do it." Mike said.

Both of them swung their weapons and the baton and the guitar clashed, making it sparks.

Mike then swung his baton again to hit her in the head, but she dodged just in time.

Bon Bon swung her guitar to knock Mike off his feet, Mike saw this coming, however.

He jumped in the air and successfully hit Bon Bon in the head, making her fall to the ground.

"Okay, if that's how you want to play then." Bon Bon then threw her guitar and reached to her back.

As Bon Bon got the thing out, Mike just stared confused.

In Bon Bon's hand is a dagger combined with a flashlight.

Mike just blinked before he asks, "What is that thing?".

"You never seen a dagger and flashlight together before?" Bon Bon asked Mike.

Mike shook his head. Bon Bon sighed.

"Okay then." Suddenly, Bon Bon swung the dagger at Mike's hand, now bleeding.

Mike then dropped the baton in pain caused by the surprise attack.

He dropped onto his knees.

"So, you're giving up or not?" Bon Bon asked Mike again.

Mike then got his head up to meet Bon Bon's eyes.

Bon Bon stared in shock as she looked into his eyes.

Mike's eyes was flickering black.

Bon Bon then looked away to avoid the cold glares.

She pointed the flashlight at him and then knocked him out with the hard base of the flashlight.

"Mike!" a voice yelled.

Bon Bon looked at the office entrance to find Whitney.

"Oh, hello. Why don't you stay back and let me take him with me."

Whitney glared at Bon Bon and answered coldly, "No."

Bon Bon just shrugged and charged at Whitney.

Whitney was not expecting what happened next as her vision are now fading.

The tip of the dagger went straight through Whitney's body, ripping out her core as well.

Bon Bon took the dagger out of Whitney and let her body fall to the ground.

She looked at Mike and got an empty bag out.

"Sorry, Mike. You're better off without her."

Bon Bon then covered Mike's head with the bag.

* * *

 **What? You're not expecting cliffhanger?**

 **With that being said, here's some announcements.**

 **Firstly, a remake of A Security Guard New Friend will be written because of the stupid ending.**

 **Secondly, a Truth of Dare session will commence whenever I feel like it.**

 **Thirdly, more Spongebob parody series could be written. Just tell me an episode. I will try my best.**

 **Finally, Raptors are confirmed for this story. YAY!**

 **That's all for now, see you in the next chapter.**


	8. Back To Hideout

**Freddy Fazbear's Pizza_12.10 AM**

After putting the bag over Mike's head, Bon Bon sighed. She went to take a sit first because she doesn't know what to do with Mike's hand which is now bleeding.

She looked around the office to find at least a first aid kit or something to stop the bleeding. However, to no avail. She looked back at Mike.

"Sorry about your hand, Mike. I promise I'll get your wound to be healed." She said to the unconscious Mike. She looked around the office and stopped at the sight of Whitney's dead body at the outside.

She thought about using Whitney's fur suit to cover up Mike's wound. She looked at her dagger/flashlight and then back at Whitney.

She went to Whitney and then jabbed the dagger to the side of her dead body. She cut some fur out and quickly went back to Mike and covered his wound.

"That should be enough for now. It's time to get you back to our hideout." Bon Bon then picked Mike up and slung him on her shoulder.

As she walked towards the dining area, she saw Vincent waiting for her. However, the Toys and Flexia weren't there.

"Finally, took you some time, huh?" said Vincent to Bon Bon, who has just arrived at the dining area.

"Where's everyone else?" Bon Bon asked as she looked around the area and saw the Originals and Fritz laying down on the ground, seemingly knocked out.

"The others were already in the van. Man, Fritz sure does have some fight still left in him." Vincent answered as he wiped some sweat off his forehead.

Vincent then gestured towards the entrance. "Shall we leave then?" Vincent asked Bon Bon, who nodded in response.

The both of them got out of the pizzeria and went to their van.

As Bon Bon entered the van, she placed Mike in a sit next to her so she could stare at him all night long.

Some of the Toys and Flexia seemed to be completely either tired or fainted from the fight earlier.

Vincent started the engine and then drove back to the abandoned warehouse while Bon Bon is sleeping with her head on the unconscious Mike shoulder.

 **Abandoned warehouse_12.30 AM**

Vincent arrived at the warehouse and then carried some of the Toys to get them repaired. He was satisfied enough that he finally got Mike captured to make him tell the secret.

He went to the storage room to have a look at the Fizbunny's animatronics.

He studied them carefully before saying, "Well, all of you should take less work to get fixed. I can work on some of you tomorrow. I need to get some rest first." Vincent said before he exited the storage room and went to his bedroom to get some sleep.

In the meantime, Bon Bon put Mike in her messed up room, now not really pretty on the inside. She put Mike on a chair that was placed at the far corner of her room.

As she put Mike on the chair, he started to regain consciousness. Bon Bon didn't notice this somehow. She was too busy organizing her room.

Mike groaned and put a hand on his head. He felt something on his head. He opened his eyes and can't see anything because of the bag. He took the bag off and his eyes then started to process Bon Bon's room.

Bon Bon then heard the sound of someone taking something off. She looked at the now conscious Mike and then she started to panic.

Mike saw the blue bunny animatronic staring at him with a face full of worry. He knew he was abducted, but decided to stay quiet to not alert everyone else, especially Vincent. He didn't have time for that however. Instead, he asked her a question.

"Hey, would you kindly tell me where am I right now?"

Bon Bon ignored the question and looked around to find something to knock him out again. However, nothing is too powerful to put Mike back to sleep it seems.

So, she decided to answer his question.

"Well, this is our hideout if you wanted to know so badly. You are in my room actually."

Mike nodded and looked around the room before his eyes spotted something on the floor. He took a closer look and then his once blank face turned into a questioning face.

"Hey, why do you have my picture in here?" Mike asked Bon Bon, who quickly looked at the picture Mike was looking at earlier.

Panicking, she answered, "W-Well, you are the one Vincent wants, doesn't it? I need your picture to remember how your face looks like." She answered with stuttering.

Mike noticed something was written on the picture. Luckily, his hands weren't tied. So he reached for the picture. He looked at the back of the picture and gasped.

On the back of the picture, there is written 'Mike + Bon Bon'. As Mike realized why the he was put in Bon Bon's room, he then stood up.

"Look, Bon Bon, was it? Sorry, I already have a girlfriend for your information." Mike said coldly to Bon Bon, who countered back with, "Oh yeah? Well, if you're still conscious by the time I killed her, you could at least have said goodbye to her."

Bon Bon then realized she shouldn't have said that last part, because Mike is now filled rage and then a few moments later, he charged at Bon Bon.

To Bon Bon's luck, however, she remembered she still had that flashlight. She waited for the right moment to strike Mike in the head.

As Mike is now a few feet from Bon Bon, she took out the flashlight and then swung with all her energy to make sure that Mike will be at least got knocked out for a few hours.

Mike was not expecting a flashlight coming to his head again, so before he knew it, he was already out cold.

"Sorry, Mike. Need to make sure you're not running away from here."

Bon Bon then went to take a nap after that small 'argument' with Mike.

"Don't worry, Mike. You and I will be together after all of this ends."

And with that, she went into sleep mode.

 **Freddy Fazbear's Pizza_2.00 AM**

Fritz has has just woken up after he got knocked out by Vincent, who sneaked up to him and hit him in the head with a powerful punch.

He groaned before opening his eyes and looked around the dining area. The dining area now contains a few flipped over chair, broken tables, and some paint scratch from the show stage.

"Great. What am I going to tell Dale later? Some guys got into the pizzeria and almost got us beaten to death? Actually that could work."

He then got up and went to inspect the fallen animatronics. As he inspected them, he discovered that pretty much everyone survive the fight.

"Well that's good news to me. Wait, where's Whitney?" Fritz asked no one in particular, because the other animatronics are still in their recovery mode.

Fritz then went to check out the office. He walked through the left hallway and looked inside the office. Nothing is in the office.

Fritz then noticed something, or rather someone, was slumped at the other side the office.

He went to check it out. When he found out who it was ,he gasped.

"No. Whitney's gone." Fritz muttered before dropping onto his knees.

* * *

 **Hey guys, how is it going?**

 **I already mentioned a remake of my fanfiction, right?**

 **And a Truth or Dare session too?**

 **And the Raptors confirmed?**

 **And possible future Spongebob based parody?**

 **If so, here is one more news.**

 **A crossover with Night at the Museum could be possible.**

 **Why? I'm fascinated with the way Larry does his job.**

 **So, a possible crossover.**


	9. Not Vincent

**Freddy Fazbear's Pizza_6.00 AM**

Dale had been driving for about thirty minutes from his house to get to his pizzeria. As he reached the pizzeria, he got confused as to why there seems to be some shrapnel of glass. He looked at the entrance and instantly got shocked as he saw a big hole at the place where the entrance used to be.

"Oh. My. Goodness! What on earth has happened here!? Mike! Fritz!" Dale shouted as he entered the not-so-destroyed pizzeria. He looked around and saw the four animatronics are lying on the stage, deactivated. He went to them and tried to wake them up, but to no avail.

"Fritz has to be the one responsible for this. I told him not to mess with the animatronics. Not only he did that, he also got my pizzeria almost destroyed." As soon as he said that last part, a piece of the ceiling fell onto the ground right in front of him.

Dale ignored the big piece of the ceiling and went into the hallway to find Fritz. He walked for a few seconds before he saw two figures at the corner outside the office.

As he got closer to the two figures, he was shocked to see Whitney is slumped on the wall, while Fritz has fallen asleep due to not knowing what to do.

"Fritz! Wake up!" Dale shouted to Fritz, whose eyes quickly shot open and sat up right away. He saw Dale and he couldn't be any happier. He quickly got onto his feet and ran to Dale, only to get punched as soon as he reached Dale.

"What the heck, Dale? I thought we were good." Fritz said while holding his face in pain. He looked at Dale's face. His face is filled with anger and hatred seeing the animatronics deactivated.

"Are you going to tell me what has happened here?" Dale asked Fritz, who realized he has seen the destroyed pizzeria. Fritz answered, "Vincent." Dale then took a step back hearing that name. He then stopped and looked at Fritz.

"Vincent? Do you mean, Vincent Violaceous? I thought he was dead." Dale then realized he shouldn't have said that. Fritz then got confused. "Vincent's dead? What do you mean, he's dead?" Fritz asked Dale, now turning his head away from Fritz.

"In 1993, a few days after Mike Sr's disappearance, Vincent was supposed to take his place as the night guard. Vincent and I were really good friend back then. However, on his final night, things went wrong."

 **Year 1993_Freddy Fazbear's Pizza_5.00 AM**

Vincent was running away for his life as he saw five ghostly figures were chasing him. He didn't know what to do, so he just ran and ran until he reached a dead end by entering the stalls. He backed away when he saw something was weird with one of the wall. He walked to it and knocked on it.

The inside of the wall is hollow. Vincent then saw the five ghosts and used up all his strength to break down the wall. As he landed inside the hidden room, he saw a bunny animatronic slumped against the wall. He quickly walked over to it and looked at the animatronic.

"That's weird. This is an unusual place to hide an animatronic. Wait…." As Vincent looked closer at the animatronic, he realized it's not an animatronic. It's a suit.

He put on the suit to hide from the ghosts that were haunting him. "Please don't kill me, all of you." Vincent said to ghosts who were approaching him. The ghosts stopped in their track.

"Vincent, get the suit off, now!" One of the ghosts shouted to Vincent. Vincent then looked at the ghosts strangely. "You can talk to me?" Vincent asked the ghosts. He then looked at the suit.

"And why would I need to get this of-"he was cut as a snap was heard. Not a few seconds later, Vincent is now screaming in pain as the suit's spring lock broke and the endoskeleton inside the suit is now 'hugging' him to death, literally.

The ghosts then looked at each other and then at the animatronics. They flew to the animatronics and stuck themselves with them. They were really sad they couldn't save Vincent. However, little did the ghosts know that their memories are disintegrating as they are stuck with them.

 **6.00 AM**

Dale arrived at the pizzeria and opened the door. He walked inside, expecting Vincent to come out from the office. But no one is seen. "Vincent!" Dale called out for him, but no one came.

He then looked towards the stall and saw some wood debris on the floor. He went to the stall and was surprised to see the hidden room was opened. He then saw the bloody bunny suit on the ground.

"No. Vincent." Dale then went to the bloody suit and looked at it. "Why? Vincent. Why do you have to wear that malfunctioning suit…." Dale then got up and walked out of the hidden room while mourning for the loss. He looked back at the suit.

"I'm so sorry, Vincent. I had to keep the room hidden from everyone, including the late Mike Sr." With that, Dale then went to get some planks and nails to board up the room again.

Soon, employees started to arrive. Dale had to come up with something to tell his employees. He then got an idea. He lied to the employees by telling them, "This time Vincent's quitting this job for good. I hope he have a new life."

 **Present**

"And since then, I thought that he had been dead." Dale finished the story.

"Wait, Violaceous? I thought his family name is Griffson." Fritz said to Dale, whose face got into a confused state.

"His family name is Griffson? He told me his name is Vincent Violaceous." As soon as he said that, Fritz started to remember something.

"Wait a minute. The guy last night might not be Vincent after all." Dale then got more confused.

"What do you mean not Vincent? You said you saw him last night."

"Look, there was a person I met in my past. Want to know the twist about this person?" Dale then got closer to Fritz.

"His family name is also Griffson. Patrick Griffson. He's the twin brother to Vincent Griffson. I got to chat with him for a while after meeting him. He told me he has a brother named Vincent." As soon as he said that, Dale got more shocked.

"What did you say!? Patrick Griffson!? That's impossible!" Dale shouted to Fritz, who covered his ears because of the loud outburst by Dale.

"Why do you say impossible?" Fritz asked Dale, who answered, "Patrick is the second security guard to work here. The first one being Mike Schmidt Sr. Patrick was eventually exchanged to day shift. Then Vincent came as the third security guard. Then Jeremy came as the fourth security guard. And then you came as the replacement guard. "

"Patrick used to work here?" Fritz asked again. Dale answered, "At the pizzeria in the year 1987. He was exchanged to day shift due to his condition after working the night shift."

Fritz then realized one thing after he said that.

"Dale, the guy last night, was actually Patrick it seems. You said Vincent died. So, how could he have still been alive after being crushed in a suit?" Dale then got more furious.

"I knew it! He must have been in a revenge scheme then, right? Both Patrick and Vincent are twins. I can't even tell the difference between the two the first time I met them. Vincent is nicer than his brother, Patrick."

"Wait a minute. So it's not Vincent who murdered the children. It's Patrick! He's the murderer of the five children. How Mike Sr even missed that, somehow? Unless….." Fritz trailed off.

"Unless what?" Dale asked Fritz.

"No one can tell them apart, right?" Fritz asked Dale, who nodded in response. "So, what if they changed their name tags so they can be each other?"

Dale's eyes opened wide.

"They changed their name tags?" Dale asked Fritz. He nodded.

"It's possible. That's why Mike Sr thought Vincent was the murderer. Patrick was wearing Vincent's name tag all this time. I bet that Mike Jr believed he's talking to Vincent, when it was actually Patrick." Fritz continued.

Dale looked at his watch. 8:15 in the morning.

"Well, I need to close this place for today and call the engineer to fix the animatronics. You wouldn't mind helping me, right?" Fritz nodded. "Also, I'm sorry for accusing you of messing the animatronics. One more thing, did Patrick came here alone?"

Fritz looked at Dale before answering, "He came here with the Toys and an unknown animatronic."

Dale lifted an eyebrow. "Unknown? Possibly he or she is one of Fanny's Burgeria animatronics?" Fritz looked at Dale and said nothing while thinking about the possibility of that fox animatronic belonged to the Fanny Fizbunny's Burgeria.

Dale then walked away leaving Fritz in a trance before snapping out and carried Whitney lifeless body to the backstage.

"Let's just hope that one of the spare power cores we have is still functioning, especially after being left for about 30 years in here." Fritz said before taking a power core out of a container.

 **Abandoned warehouse_8:30 AM**

Patrick looked at his brother's badge while fixing the rest of the Fanny's animatronics. He felt sad knowing this is the only thing that will stay as a memory for him.

"Don't worry, Vincent. I will get my revenge on them. Just you wait, Mike Schmidt Junior." Patrick said before he smirked and giggled evilly.

"I am a really clever man. Using my brother's name to make sure I wasn't traced for the murder that I did back in 1987. Although I really regretted giving Mike the journal. At least he won't know that I'm not Vincent, yet." Patrick then continued working on the animatronics.

"Besides, I'm sure he is having nightmares about _them_ right now. You did create the Nightmares, to help us. Those Dinotronics are needed too. We need them to be on our side to destroy those meddling Fazbear Gang." Said a voice, while Patrick just smirked.

"I know, Fitzgerald. I know."

* * *

 **Hello everyone, I am here again.**

 **At the end of this chapter, you will learn that this will be a complete remake of 'Vengeance of a Purple Man' story that I started making a few months back.**

 **I promised a new story that will not be connected to any of the stories that I made. However, after I read it myself, I realized I needed to cancel it.**

 **So, here it is. The current story now is acting as both a sequel to 'A Security Guard New Friend' and a complete remake to 'Vengeance of a Purple Man'.**

 **P.S: Changing my alias from Alex to Allies…don't judge me.**

 **P.P.S: You might notice the improvements in how I typed the words.**


	10. Dark Awakening

**Freddy Fazbear's Pizza_8:30 A.M**

In the backstage, Fritz opened Whitney's front panel where the power core should be. He took out the destroyed power core and was about to put the spare power core in until he noticed something…strange with Whitney's endoskeleton. It was not the model that was supposed to be put into her.

As Fritz looked closer at the endoskeleton, his eyes widened as he knew what model of endoskeleton was put into her. "Dale! Come here, quick!" Fritz shouted to Dale, who came right away after putting the 'Closed' sign in front of the destroyed entrance.

"What is it, Fritz? It seems to be important if you yelled for me." Dale said to Fritz, who pointed his finger at Whitney's endoskeleton. Dale looked at her endoskeleton and then his eyes widened as well.

"How on earth can she have the endoskeleton that was designed for the military drone?" Dale asked Fritz, who answered, "It's MIST to be accurate." Dale raised an eyebrow at Fritz.

"MIST to be accurate? What are you talking about?" Dale asked again. Fritz answered, "The endoskeleton model. It stands for Military Improved Second Try." Dale then widened his eyes again. "IMPROVED!? HOW IS IT POSSIBLE FOR HER TO HAVE THIS ENDOSKELETON!? " Dale's sudden yell made Fritz fell onto his butt.

"Seriously, Dale? I could break my back if you suddenly yelled again. Also, I have no idea how can she has gotten it. Where was she shipped from, anyway?" Fritz asked. Dale then started to sweat profusely hearing that. Fritz noticed it.

"Dale? Where's the place she got shipped from?" Fritz asked more sternly. Dale sighed and answered, "A friend of mine who's working in the military. He said that one of the endoskeleton 'Combat' mode has been disabled. Then he said I could have it to make one more addition to the Fazbear Gang." Dale quoted the word 'Combat'.

Fritz narrowed his eyes. "Combat mode? All I can say about that mode is that its probably going to get activated again." Dale asked, "Why do you say that?" Fritz answered, "Because it's right in front of us, you maniac." Fritz emphasized the word 'maniac'.

"I'm a maniac? Just because I accepted his offer, that doesn't mean that I will probably got her Combat mode running again, okay? I thought that it was safe to have her as one of the new addition, now I don't think so anymore." Dale sighed, regretting including her as a new addition.

Dale think for a few seconds. "Fritz, we need to destroy this thing, okay? I'm always afraid the Combat mode is going to take over and kill us all." Fritz then got up and gripped Dale's shirt collar tightly.

"Dale, I'm not going to betray Mike. I'm not letting you killing his love." Dale raised an eyebrow at the word 'love'. "What do you mean 'love'? Is Whitney in love with Mike are what you are trying to say?" Fritz stared coldly into Dale's eyes before answering, "Yes".

Fritz then let go of Dale. Dale thought about the emotion that are contained inside a military animatronic. "Fritz, that's a military endoskeleton. How can it feel 'love'?" Fritz thought about it and answered, "Possibly because of the Combat mode. When it was activated, it probably cut all emotions from her. When it was deactivated, however, the emotions come flowing back to her." Dale shook his head.

"Fritz, how do you even know about this?" Dale asked. Fritz just shrugged and answered, "I have no idea. I just said what came to my mind." Dale nodded and said, "Well, at least she is still deactivat-" Dale stopped talking as he looked at Whitney. Fritz got confused and looked at Whitney as well. His eyes then widened.

"W-Well-l-l, l-l-loo-ks l-li-ke y-yo-u f-f-i-igu-u-re-d o-ou-t-t ab-bo-o-ut m-me-e." Whitney talked through her voice box, still intact. Whitney then opened her eyes, dimly lit. Dale and Fritz backed away. They are scared because she is living without a power core. They looked at her dimly glowing eyes.

"Dale, how can she lives without a power core?" Fritz shakily asked Dale, who answered, "I forgot to mention that my friend told me that this endoskeleton can survive for at least 10 minutes without the power core." Fritz looked at Dale questioningly.

"Then how come she doesn't come back to life a few hours ago?" Fritz asked. Dale then answered, "She probably saved her energy before using the 10 minutes extended life. I wonder what she's up to, doing this?"

Whitney then started to get up. She struggled because she doesn't have a lot of energy from the lack of power core. After a few seconds struggling, she finally got on her two feet. She looked at her chest and noticed the big gash. She took the power core that has fallen out of Fritz's hand a while ago.

"Lets just hope that this will at least gave me a few hours of a living." She then put the power core inside her and then she suddenly started shaking. A few seconds later, she stopped shaking. Dale and Fritz looked at her a few seconds before she suddenly come back to life, scaring both Dale and Fritz.

"Whew, I feel more energetic than before." Whitney said before looking at the floor, noticing Dale and Fritz shivering with fear. She blinked her eyes before saying, "Seriously? Men are scared just because of a little scare? How pathetic." She then laughed after saying that.

Both Dale and Fritz then got up onto their feet and looked at each other before looking at Whitney. Fritz whispered to Dale, "What do we do with a military animatronic here? Run or fight?" Dale was about to answer when Whitney interrupted him.

"Seriously? You want to either run, or fight me, a military animatronic? Just remember this, do not even think about doing both of those things. I'm a cat. I can run faster than you. I can deal a fair amount of damage to you, too. So, what are you going to do?" She raised an eyebrow after asking the question.

Dale and Fritz looked at each other. Fritz whispered, "Ask her." He then gestured towards Whitney using his head. Dale, however, whispered, "You ask her. I don't want to get scratched." Fritz then made the 'are-you-serious' face. After a few seconds arguing about who should ask her, someone finally decided to stand up.

"Fine. I'll ask her." Said Fritz to Dale, who sighed in relief. Fritz then walked to Whitney and asked, "What's with you? Why are you here? Why do you care for Mike? Is it all just a disguise to be accepted into the Fazbear Gang? Are you a spy? If so, get out of here and tell your boss that this place is protected." Fritz said to her coldly.

Whitney just stared into Fritz's eyes before saying, "All I can say is that I am a very clever animatronic. Also, I love Mike with all my...non-existing heart. I'm not a spy and this is not a disguise. I promised myself to never let the Combat mode take over me and make me kill people. I tried to change my life style from being a military drone to being a normal animatronic. Please don't destroy me. And please don't tell Mike about this. I'm begging you." Whitney explained sadly.

Dale and Fritz then went into a 'worker's court', where workers can discuss about something whenever they want. Dale whispered to Fritz, "I'll say we let her live. But don't let her do stupid things." Fritz then said, "Are you sure? And are we really going to be discreet about this, even from Mike? I can't believe it." Dale then said, "Come on, we can use her to our advantages against Patrick." Fritz knew he had been beaten by Dale, so he just said, "Fine, she can live."

They both then turned back to Whitney, who looked really eager about the answer, hoping she can stay. Dale said, "You can live and stay for as long as you want." Whitney then tackled the two men and hugged them.

"Thank you, both of you." She said happily before releasing the both of them. "Although promise me one thing," Fritz suddenly said. Whitney then got scared again. "You will be the one telling Mike when the time comes for him to know." Whitney thought about it and nodded.

And with that, Dale and Fritz walked out of the backstage to do their things while Whitney stayed at the backstage. She looked at the clock. 9:30 in the morning. "Sure, I'll tell him when the time comes...and possibly end his life right there." She then giggled evilly as her eyes turned black with white dots in the middle.

* * *

 **Hello, everyone. I got a good news and a bad news for you.**

 **The good news is, a possible OC submission will be commenced for a new story.**

 **The bad news is, I don't know if it will be the sequel or a completely new story.**

 **Sorry for the inconvenience.**

 **Also, leave a review.**


	11. More Troubles for Mike

**Abandoned warehouse_10:00 A.M**

Patrick had been working for 3 hours trying to repair the bear animatronic. From the bear's physique, he could tell that the bear is a female. One of the two bunnies is also a female, while the other one is male.

Patrick wiped the sweat off of his forehead. He's really tired because some of the bear animatronic mechanisms is really rusty. Patrick then went to another storage room, where he kept all the needed parts to fix the animatronics.

As he was taking the parts needed, he saw something moves behind one of the cabinets. Patrick thought it was just a rat because this is one really old warehouse. After taking all the parts, he went back to the room to fix the bear.

He took a sheet of metal and wielded it at the rusty spot to toughen it up. Patrick then checked the animatronic endoskeleton to fix any parts that looks old. "All the parts seem to be intact. Better leave it like this. I even needed a bath right now." Patrick said and then sniffed himself.

"Wonder how's my little Mike is doing right now?" Patrick wondered aloud.

 **Meanwhile…**

Inside Bon Bon's room, Mike was still unconscious after being knocked out. Bon Bon also has just woken up after that little nap. Now she needs to think of a way to not let her friends hurt him. Unfortunately, no idea came to her brain. Then the door was knocked.

"Bon, we need Mike, right now. He needs to be interrogated." Bon Bon then got scared as Fred said that to her. She can't even think about anything anymore. She doesn't know what to choose. Either give Mike to the Toys, or let him escape through the window of her room.

Her thought was interrupted by a louder knock on her door. "Bon Bon! Give Mike to us, right now! We need to do as Patrick said, or else he is going to scrap us and then replace us with the ones he's fixing right now. You wouldn't want that, do you?" Fred said to her. Bon Bon then knew she had no choice other than to give Mike to her 'friends'.

She picked Mike up and then opened the door. "You want him? Sure. Promise me one thing, though. Make sure there will be no torturing him, or you'll be the one getting the pain." Bon Bon said as she got out of her room and followed Fred to the 'interrogation room'. Fred just scoffed.

Inside the room, there's only a wooden chair. Bon Bon had no idea what kind of interrogation will be done to him, so she only put Mike on the wooden chair and then sat on another chair that was left in the room.

"Mangle, tie him up. We don't want a struggling prisoner now, do we?" Fred commanded Mangle. She did as she was told. She tied Mike's wrists to the armrests and his legs to the chair legs. After she did that, Fred commanded Chic to go get one onion.

A few seconds later, she came back with the onion that Fred told her to get. Fred took the onion and put it close to Mike's nose to wake him up. Mike sniffed the onion and then groaned, signaling his wake up.

Mike opened his eyes and can't really see anything, because his visions are blurry. He blinked a couple of times and when he visions cleared up, he looked up, only to see two very stern blue eyes staring at him.

Mike yelped in surprise and tried to back away. He can't back away, because the chair he was tied to was glued to the ground. Mike, knowing he couldn't get away, yelled, "What do you want from me?" Fred answered, "The journal. Your father's journal is what we want. So just give it to me and then you can walk away."

"Walk away? You expected me to give you the journal and then I can walk away? That's very unlikely of you. Sorry, but no. You can do whatever you want to me, but I'm still not going to give you the journal." As soon as Mike said that, he was slapped by Fred's hand (paw?).

"Look, I'm not a nice animatronic. So just give me the fudging journal and then you can just walk the fudge away." As soon as Fred said that, the 'awkward silence' came. Crickets can be heard, well, cricketing around the room.

Mike then broke the silence by saying, "Wow. You really need to control your temper. At least this story is rated K+." Fred then interrupted him. "Are you serious? Did you just break the fourth wall?" Mike answered, "Well, no swearing in this place, okay? Also, I'm still not going to give you the journal."

That made Fred furious. He proceeded to strangle him with both of his…hands (or paws?) Mike then struggled to breath. Mangle and Chic tried to pry him away from Mike, but to no avail. Bon Bon then had enough. She took out a guitar from a hidden spot inside the room and then charged at Fred.

No one saw that coming. Bon Bon hit Fred in the face with the guitar, really hard, it cracked Fred's face. It also broke Bon Bon's guitar. "Please, stop it! You're hurting him!" Bon Bon said to Fred, who instantly got up and then it looked like he was about strangle Mike when he suddenly changed course for Bon Bon.

"YOU ARE A WORTHLESS PIECE OF JUNKYARD SCRAP! YOU SHOULDN'T EVEN HAVE BEEN REBUILT! YOU ARE JUST ANOTHER SCRAP METAL THAT WILL GET US SCRAPPED AGAIN!" Fred screamed towards Bon Bon, now dropping tears from the pain she's enduring right now.

Mike then interrupted him. "Hey, you wanted me. Release her right now." Mike tried to command Fred, but to no avail. Fred just looked at him before looking back at Bon Bon and strangled her harder. "No, she's a disgrace to us. She needed to be taught some lesson." Fred said coldly. By now, Bon Bon is now almost out breath and out of energy.

"Hold it, Fred!" Chic interrupted Fred. "You're not doing anything to her. She's our friend. She just care for a human, we all did back then." Even after she said that, Fred didn't even show mercy and continued to choke Bon Bon.

"F **re** d." Mike said to Fred, his voice becoming scratchy. Fred then turned to him. He wished he hadn't. Mangle and Chic became scared after they looked at Mike. Mike's eyes were flickering to the infamous black color and white dots in the middle.

" **Yo** u le **t he** r go, **ri** ght **no** w." Mike said, his voice almost like a demon spitting its venom towards its prey. Fred immediately let go of Bon Bon and backed away. Bon Bon immediately gasped for air. Fred remembered back when he had those same demonic eyes. The Originals called it, the 'Demon's Eyes', because of the look someone can give when they have those eyes.

"Thanks for helping me." Bon Bon said to Mike, now getting full air into her system. Mike's eyes have stopped flickering. His eyes are back to the original sky blue eyes. A few seconds later, he passed out, due to demonic adrenaline that was running through his body was too much for him to handle.

Bon Bon eventually untied him and picked him up. She said to her friends, "Next time, don't be such a douchebag, even to me." With that, she walked back to her room. However, before she could even get out of the interrogation room, a figure stepped in her way.

"Well, well, well. Not only Junior can be a madman, he can also get into the infamous 'Demon' mode." Patrick said to no one. Everyone got confused. Bon Bon then asked, "The 'Demon' mode? What is that?" Patrick just laughed and said, "You'll find out soon enough. Now just bring him to bed. I'm a psychopath. I'm not rude." Patrick then walked off before he turned back and said, "Almost forgot, introduce yourself to this new lady."

Then, a black bear animatronic peeked through the doorway before showing her full self. "Hi. My name is Brenda. It's nice to meet you." Said Brenda to the group before Flexia appeared behind her. She was surprised by Brenda's appearance. Brenda is a black bear with a slim black body figure with a lighter grey for the underbelly. She has two stunning red eyes. "Sister? You look gorgeous." Flexia said to Brenda. Brenda just giggled.

Flexia then introduced the Toys to Brenda. They are happy to have a new member in the group. Bon Bon then just walked past the group, still carrying Mike. She almost reached her room when Brenda suddenly appeared. She said, "Bon Bon, right? I have a question." Bon Bon just stared at her before saying, "What is it?" What Brenda asked her really ticked her off.

"That man you're carrying. Does he have a girlfriend?" Bon Bon then dropped Mike and lunged at Brenda. Fortunately, Brenda dodged just in time. Bon Bon, however, crashed into a wall. She got up and stared angrily into Brenda's eyes. She said, "Yes. He has a girlfriend. Me." As soon as she said that, Mike suddenly woke up and said, "No, you're not." Then he passed out again.

Brenda smiled evilly and looked at Bon Bon before she quickly went to Mike and carried him somewhere else. Bon Bon quickly got into a hot pursuit to get Mike back. The chase went on for about 10 minutes. Brenda was pretty fast. Bon Bon, however, was catching up when she accidentally stepped onto a brick, making her fall and lost her Mike to Brenda.

"No! Get back here! Give Mike back to me!" Bon Bon shouted through the hallway. When no one came back, she started to sob. "No. Give him back." She put her knees to her chest and started crying while rocking back and forth. Soon, she fell asleep over where she was crying.

Brenda, however, was still carrying Mike. She said, "Don't worry, my love. No one's coming in between us, especially her." Then, she carried him to a new room that has been made and decorated for her by the Toys. She put Mike on her bed to let him rest. She then ruffled Mike's hair. "I wonder how many women have a crush on you, Mike. If there's many, then I'll just perish those women."

* * *

 **Hello again, everyone.**

 **Sorry for the stupidly many pairings for Mike. I have no idea who to pair them up with.**

 **So, here's a suggestion. You put the pairings you want to see in the review.**

 **The pairings that doesn't include Mike at all.**

 **Also, there could be alternate endings, depends on who you want to be with Mike.**

 **I'll give you three choices:**

 **1\. Mike x Whitney**

 **2\. Mike x Bon Bon**

 **3\. Mike x Brenda**

 **I could be making a poll vote. Why don't you leave the ones you want in the review first? I'll see if a poll vote is possible.**


	12. Being Bisexual

**(This chapter is rated T for hint of bisexuality.)**

* * *

 **Freddy Fazbear's Pizza_11:30 A.M**

Fritz and Dale had been working non-stop cleaning and fixing the pizzeria. Fritz took care of the things that needed to be fixed such as the ceiling, show stage, tables and chairs. Dale was still trying to get the engineer team to get here as soon as possible. Unfortunately, the service had been really bad. Dale then decided to just give the task of fixing the animatronics to Fritz.

"Fritz, you will need to fix them. I've been trying to call them from this morning and none of them even picked up the phone." Dale saying that made Fritz groaned. "Are you kidding me? Do I need to be the only one fixing this place? Why don't you try calling them again? I'm not even paid to repair this place. I'm just paid for watching this place at night."

Dale sighed. "Sorry. I'll try calling them, again." Dale then took his phone out and dialed the number to the restaurant engineers, again, before walking away. Fritz just shook his head. He then looked at the work he had done. The ceilings had been fixed, show stage looked just like new, broken tables and chairs had been replaced with new ones.

"This place looks good. Better check on Whitney, whatsoever." Fritz then walked to the back stage, only to see, "Hey, Whitney. How are yo-Oh my goodness!" Fritz's eyes widened looking at her. Whitney somehow got completely clean from any stain that had gotten on her suit, making her look more beautiful.

"Yes, Fritz. How can I help you?" Whitney said to Fritz, who immediately covered his blushing face. Fritz replied, "Nothing, just checking on…you. How did you get completely clean, by the way?" Fritz asked Whitney. She looked at something in the corner of the backstage. Fritz looked at the corner to find a supply of soap and brush. Apparently she cleaned herself using these things.

"Yeah, I'm kind of good at cleaning myself. After all, I am a cat, right?" Whitney asked him. Fritz nodded. Dale then appeared at the doorway. "Hey, for your information, I got the engineer team to come here at 2. You're okay with that?" Dale asked before he looked at Whitney. "Whitney, you're look cleaner. Did you clean your suit alone?" Whitney nodded.

"I'm sure Mike is going to love you more after he sees you like this." Fritz excitedly said. Whitney only replied with, "Yeah. I hope." Dale then almost forgotten about the engineers. "Fritz we need to lift the gang up to their feet. We don't want questions about why they are lying down, on the stage." Dale then immediately went to the show stage.

Fritz then looked at Whitney and said, "So, stay here, and if you want anything, just call out for us." With that, Fritz then ran to the show stage to lift the animatronics with Dale. "Dale, who are we going to lift first?" Dale pointed to Foxy. "Foxy. Bring him to the Pirate Cove, and then quickly put him straight up, okay?" Fritz nodded and went to Foxy's leg, while Dale went to Foxy's head. They both carried him straight to the Pirate Cove and then put Foxy straight up.

"Man, these guys are heavier than looks." Fritz said to Dale, who looked at him like he was an idiot and said, "Are you stupid? They _are_ heavier than how they looked." Fritz just rolled his eyes and went back to the show stage with Dale.

 **Abandoned warehouse_1:00 P.M**

Bon Bon limped towards her room to take more naps because of the events earlier. She was really mad at Brenda for taking Mike all for herself. As she lied down on her bed, she heard giggles and speaking in the next room. She quickly got up and went to the next room, only to be surprised.

"Brenda! Give him back to me, now!" She yelled towards Brenda, who just crossed her arms on her chest and stared into Bon Bon's green eyes with her red ones. Brenda said, "Sorry, going to keep him all to myself. No one's coming in our way of getting together." Bon Bon countered with, "But you barely even knew him. Who is he? What is he doing for a life?"

Brenda smiled and answered, "His name is Mike Schmidt. He works as a night guard at a local pizzeria called, 'Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, if I'm not mistaken. Also, he's going to be my boyfriend." That just ticked Bon Bon off. She angrily said, "No, he's not going to become yours, he's going to be mine."

"How can you even be so sure about that? I don't think he even have passion in a bunny like you." Brenda said to Bon Bon, who countered by saying, "Oh yeah? Then, I don't think he even liked a bear." As soon as she said that, she was tackled by Brenda. "Well, why don't you and I fight for him? Whoever wins get to be with Mike, and whoever loses needs to be our butler."

However, Brenda noticed something about Bon Bon. Her red blush lights up, heating up at the same time. She even looked away from Brenda's stare. "Please, Brenda, get off of me." Bon Bon said to Brenda, who realized what's going on. She quickly got off of Bon Bon and said, "Oh, you dirty bunny. I didn't know you're actually a bisexual. You're nervous around both men and women."

"Shut up!" Bon Bon yelled before walking away back to her room. She lied down on her face, sighing. "Great. Now one of us knew my secret. I got to stop her from telling that to my other friends. Wait, I'll be more nervous around Brenda if I ever saw her with any of my friends. What do I do?" Bon Bon then thought about how to keep her secret from the rest of her friends.

Just then, a knock came to her door. "Come in." Bon Bon said to whoever is in front of her room. The door opened to reveal Brenda, her face is slightly red. This made Bon Bon kind of ticked off. She asked, "What do you want?" to Brenda, who answered, "I want to tell you a secret about me, of how I was programmed at first." Bon Bon got interested and said, "Tell me more about it." Brenda said, "The first time I was activated, my owner told me that I was also supposed to be a bisexual. Just like…you." After she said that, both of them blushed brightly.

"You're not kidding? I mean now we are two bisexuals here, what are we going to do?" Bon Bon asked Brenda. She thought about it and answered, "Probably wait for the right moment to tell them. They don't need to know about that right now." They both then sat there for a couple more minutes until Brenda stood up.

"Well, got to go. Bye." Brenda said to Bon Bon, who quickly said, "Wait! What about Mike?" Brenda thought about it and then said, "Well, he's still going to be with me." With that, Brenda left the room with a devious smile on her face. This made Bon Bon's face went red. Why? Who knows, maybe she's embarrassed around Brenda, or she's mad because Brenda took Mike away from her.

"Well, nothing to worry about anymore. I'm still going take Mike away from her. He deserves someone who cares, someone who loves, and someone who will always make him happy. And that someone is me. I'm going to make him the luckiest person in this city." Bon Bon said to herself.

"However, I'm feeling the urge to get together with Brenda. We have one thing in common, being bisexual. Would she even accept me?" Bon Bon thought aloud. Brenda then came back and said, "I would, but we are going to fight to win a night guard. So, I'm not so sure about getting together with you." Then she left the room again, giving Bon Bon the same devious, seductive smile. Bon Bon blushed and just said, "Okay. We'll fight for Mike then."

* * *

 **Hello, everyone.**

 **I'm sorry because this chapter hinted a BonBon/Brenda. I don't know if you even like this pairing.**

 **Leave it in the review if you want to see the two of them together, or not.**

 **Again, I'm sorry. No reviews have come in for a few weeks. So I would like to see some new reviews.**


	13. Knowing the Axis

**(Get ready because this chapter is not so bloody, but there will be blood in here)**

* * *

 **Freddy Fazbear's Pizza_2:00 P.M**

Fritz and Dale waited at the entrance for the engineer team to arrive. It was very quiet because it's time for everyone to rest in their home. Fritz, however, wasn't at his home for the time being because he needs to help Dale deal with the trouble that's coming to him.

Dale was the first one to break the silence. "What's taking them so long? They said that they would be here by 2 o'clock. I mean, no one was on the road by this time of day. Everyone was just doing their own stuff at their house. Well, everyone, except you, Fritz. You need to stay here with me."

Fritz groaned in annoyance and said, "Dale, I need to get a rest. The stupid potion is making me dizzy. Also, why on earth would I even need to stay here? You can get another employee, right?" Fritz asked Dale. Dale just said, "Fritz, no one even dared to come here and ask to get a job a security guard. They're scared by them." Dale gestured to the deactivated animatronics on the stage.

"Dale, at least get a person to get a job as a day guard. I mean, look at the entrance." Fritz said, gesturing the destroyed entrance. Dale sighed and said, "Okay, fine. I'll find a person to help with security in daylight." Fritz breathed a sigh of relief.

Just then, a truck came into the pizzeria's parking lot. Dale and Fritz looked at the truck, hoping for it to be the engineer team. To their luck, it was the engineers. About two men came out of the truck and walked towards the entrance of the pizzeria.

"Hello, I'm so glad you could finally make it here." Dale said to the two men. Fritz looked at the men's name tags. One of them is Lucas, while the other one is Lance. They're the ones who sent Whitney here in the first place.

Dale looked at Fritz and noticed he was staring at the name tags of the engineers. Dale then whispered, "Don't worry, Fritz. They're not bad. They only sent Whitney over here." Fritz looked at Dale, almost doubting the statement.

Lance was the first one to speak. "So, Dale, do you need anything? Or you want us to take Whitney back, because of a possible malfunction in her system? And who are you?" Lance asked. Fritz was the first to answer the question. "My name is Fritz Smith. And we need you to take a look at the animatronics up on the stage. Also, no, we don't need you taking Whitney back. She's fine."

Dale looked at Fritz and then at Lance. Dale then thought about how Lance would know about Whitney. Unless he's a…"Well, sure. We'll check those animatronic on the stage. Just one question, where's Whitney?" Lance asked, making Dale snapped out of his thoughts. Dale answered, "She's in the backstage. But don't worry, she looks fine." Fritz then sent him a glare.

"Okay. Lucas, come on. Let's check them." Then Lance and Lucas walked to the show stage. Fritz then whispered to Dale, "Dale, they're probably from the Military. I mean, why do they even ask about Whitney? It's not possible for them to know about her. It's not possible, unless, they're from the group who created her."

Then, they looked at the show stage, only to find a wrench is coming down to their heads. Fritz and Dale dodged just in time and looked at the attacker. It was Lucas. "So, she must have told you about her Combat mode, right?" Lucas asked them. None of them said anything.

Then, Lance appeared with a gun in his hand, aiming for the both of them. "Look, just give Whitney back to us. Because there will be a clash in this place, clash of the animatronics." As soon as Lance said that, Fritz quickly charged and tackled him to the ground. They both struggled to get the gun. Lucas held the wrench up high, ready to strike down on Fritz.

Before he could even do that, someone else had other plan. Dale took out a crowbar that he kept with him all the time. He strike Lucas in the back, making him let go of the wrench. Lucas then picked up the wrench and then turned around to fight Dale. Lucas swung the wrench, and Dale swung his crowbar. The two blunt weapons clashed, making it sparks.

Lucas swung the wrench every time, only to be blocked by Dale's crowbar. This had been going on for minutes, and Dale decided to finish it. He ducked when Lucas swung the wrench again, and then hit him at the legs with the crowbar; making him fell down, face first.

Lucas groaned and tried to get up but Dale hit him in the head with his crowbar many times to knock him out. Dale kept doing this until he saw Lucas's head became bloody. He crouched down and took Lucas's pulse. He felt some beatings, signaling he's still alive, but knocked out.

He then heard a gunshot. He looked behind to find that Fritz was standing with a gun in his hand; smoking trail came out of the gun. Dale looked at the ground to find Lance had been shot and now he had blood pooling around him. Just then, Whitney came out of the backstage to check what was going on.

She looked on the ground to find Lance and Lucas, bloodied on the ground. She looked at Fritz and then at Dale. Fritz then coldly said, "Whitney, are they from the group that created you? Because if it is, then I really need to kill you right here, right now," Fritz then pointed the gun at her.

Whitney then said, "Don't you dare pull the trigger on me. I was only following orders that were sent to me. However, meeting Mike made me realize that some humans aren't very bad." Fritz then asked, "What's the name of the group? There has to be some kind of a military group in this area of town, right?"

Whitney answered, "The group name is The Axis Military. They always break the law by doing crimes here and there. Somehow, they got their hands on the B models endoskeleton that was designed for the real military drone. They did every test just to make sure I can really fight. With every failure they had, they improved it. Eventually, I was chosen as the one that would infiltrate this place and at the least, kill some of the Fazbear Gang."

However, things took a turn when Fritz suddenly pointed the gun at Dale. "Who is that guy that was from the military and gave you the endoskeleton?" Fritz asked angrily. Dale gulped and answered, "His name is John Stein. He likes to call himself 'Ranger'. He's a very skillful hunter who can kill an animal from miles away. He retired of being a hunter after almost 40 years. He eventually got accepted to be a military coach and taught the army on how to handle a rifle correctly. However, I did not think the armies he trained were the real military."

Fritz then lowered the gun. "Great, now what do we do with two bodies on the ground?" Fritz asked. Dale answered, "Lucas over here is still alive, so maybe-"he was cut off when suddenly Fritz came over to him and shot Lucas in the head, too. "Good enough. Now there are two corpses. What do we do with them?" Fritz asked again.

This time, Whitney answered the question. "Maybe we could just throw them into a big dumpster bin outside the pizzeria." Fritz then thought about it and just shrugged, like nothing would happen if they ever actually do that. "Sure, why not?"

Dale then went to get two plastic bags and then he stuffed Lucas inside one of the bags, while Fritz and Whitney stuffed Lance inside another bag. Fritz and Dale then carried both plastic bags to the back of the pizzeria, where the big dumpster bin was placed. They threw them in there and just walked away.

Fritz and Dale then walked back into the pizzeria. Whitney was waiting for them to arrive. Whitney saw them both and ran over to them. She stopped in front of them and said, "Bad news. I have a very bad news." Fritz and Dale looked at each other before they looked back at Whitney. "I'll just say it. I forgot to mention that there are other animatronics that were programmed to serve the Axis."

Both of the men's eyes widened. Dale then said, "What are we going to do? They're not exactly designed to fight intruders, especially other animatronics." Dale said, gesturing to the Fazbear Gang on the stage. Fritz said, "Our only chance is to find the Dinotronics and use them for our advantages. There is a problem. Mike said the location was contained inside his father's journal. The journal is what we need to find before Patrick gets his hands on it. The journal is probably still in Mike's apartment."

Dale looked confused. He asked, "Dinotronics? What is that?" Fritz face palmed for not telling him sooner about Mike Sr's creation. Fritz just answered, "Long story short, Mike Sr built them to help us kill Patrick. He's the murderer of five children." Dale's eyes widened hearing the mention of the murder of the five children.

"Sure, I can help you. Where we need to go first?" Dale asked again. Fritz sighed and said, "I told you, Mike's apartment. In which, I forgot the direction to his apartment. At least I kept his key." Dale said, "You stole his key!? How on earth you even-Never mind about that. Let's just go." However before he could even step out, someone pointed a gun at Dale's head.

"Stop moving. Give me the key, now." said a very familiar man. He wore a blue long sleeve shirt with a black coat. He also wore a green camo pants. And last but not least, he wore a Stetson hat.

It's Alex Naxton.

* * *

 **Very good plot twist, am I right? Even though the event that is happening right now is not leading us anywhere near to see the Dinotronics in action, they probably will make an appearance at the climax of the story. Or maybe earlier in the story, if possible, we will see them.**

 **P.S: Forgot tell you something, this story will contain four groups. There are already three introduced. There's one more.**

 **Here's the list:**

 **1\. The Fazbear Gang (Good)**

 **2\. The Controlled Ones (Evil)**

 **3\. The Axis Military (Evil)**

 **4\. The AHAC (Good) (Also, it's an acronym)**

 **An OC submission for the Axis Military and the new group will probably commence soon.**

 **Also, here's a hint for the next chapter:**

 **Human VS Bear**

 **Wait, one more question, would you like to see this story in two parts? Because OC Submission need to be commenced so I can at least get some OCs in here.**

 **If you would, I will need to change the title and maybe the summary. Also, this story will probably end at chapter 20, I think, if possible. With the continuation begins in Part 2.**


	14. Survival Expert Mike VS Toy Bear Fred

**(Mike's fighting Fred. Also, my first battle scene)**

* * *

 **Abandoned warehouse_2:20 P.M**

Mike had been out for almost two hours after the 'demonic' possession. He groaned and sat up, his eyes still closed. He rubbed his eyes with his hands, trying to clear his sight that was blurred. He finally opened his eyes and saw that he was in Brenda's room.

"Seriously, how many women could like me? I am just a night guard that works at a pizzeria. Unless I'm really what people called cute. Now, what do I do?" Mike looked around and saw nothing that could at least help him escape the ware house. He eventually saw the door was open. He sneakily got up, trying to not make any sound.

And to his luck, not a sound was heard. Mike got out of Brenda's room and looked at where was he. He saw a long hallway heading to somewhere and then walked through the hallway while keeping eyes out for the Toys. Eventually, he found a long, broken lead pipe lying in the middle of the hallway and picked it up to be used as self-defense.

Mike then kept walking until he reached a big, spacious room. He actually reached the center of the warehouse. Mike saw something round on the ground. He walked to it and found a roll of duct tape and picked it up, thinking it could be useful.

"Good thing, I'm a good weapon combiner. I just need something else to be taped to this pipe so it can be more dangerous." Then, Mike heard something, or someone, was walking towards Mike's direction. Mike looked around, trying to find a hiding spot. He saw a dark spot between the pillars that was built at the center of the warehouse and quickly ran to the spot and he got lucky. Why? He found long, sharp glass shrapnel that can be used.

Mike taped the glass shrapnel to the pipe and got satisfied. He now has a spear, kind of. At least he is good in some combat skills. He then heard talking as the footsteps stopped at where Mike was before. Mike took a peek and his eyes widened as he saw Fred, Bon Bon and Brenda.

"Are you serious? There's still no sign of him. This is all yours fault, Brenda. If you haven't left the door unlocked, he wouldn't have escaped." Fred said angrily to Brenda, whose ears drooped in shame.

Mike then mumbled, "Poor girl." He then accidentally slid down because the floor is slippery with some sand covering the floor. This caused some noise that got the trio's attention. Fred put his finger to his mouth, signaling Bon Bon and Brenda to shut up. Fred then started to walk towards the pillar where Mike was hiding.

Mike, knowing he had been caught, decided to show himself. "Fred, you're stopping right there." He said to Fred, who immediately stopped in his tracks. "Come out, Junior. You're caught." Fred said while smirking. "I know." Mike said before showing himself, armed with his combo weapon, the Shatter Spear. Mike pointed the Shatter Spear to Fred before saying, "If you want me, then let's fight."

Fred smirked and said, "Bon Bon, Brenda, get to the living room and tell everyone about this, okay? I want them to watch me dominate him." Bon Bon and Brenda looked at each other before they nodded and ran out from the place. Mike said, "You want some spectators, don't you? Well, at least the more, the merrier."

Fred then charged at Mike with his fist. Mike then easily jumped over Fred's head and then landed before hitting him in the back with his Shatter Spear. The back of Fred's body was scratched badly, mainly because Mike actually found a shattered tempered glass. The tempered glass is stronger than the Toys plastic bodies.

Fred growled in anger and angrily said, "You're going to pay for that! If I ever got my hands, wait, paws on you, I will stuff you in any suit that was found in this place!" Fred then once again charged at Mike. Mike then ran at Fred and slide tackle him in the legs, making Fred fell. Mike then hit Fred's head with the Shatter Spear, making Fred's head cracked.

Fred then quickly got up again, this time; he's really pissed off by Mike's action. He charged again with his fist, not wanting to give up just yet. After all, he's an animatronic, while Mike is a human. Mike then just ran away to the walls, where Fred thought he's getting nowhere. However, Mike had a trick up his sleeve.

Mike then turned around, waiting for Fred to get really close to him. When Fred got close enough, Mike ran up the walls and grabbed hold of a small ledge, letting Fred crashed into the walls instead. Soon, all the Toys, Brenda, Flexia and even Patrick came to see the fight between Mike and Fred. Patrick just smiled looking at Mike, who's hanging from the ledge.

Mike eventually noticed the 'spectators'. Fred also got his stances back, and saw Mike. "Get down here. Fight like a real man." Mike just said, "Okay." He then released the ledge and dropped right on Fred's face. The impact on Fred caused him to fall backwards onto the floor. Mike got off of him before Fred actually touched the floor. Everyone who were watching just got their eyes widened, except Patrick, who just narrowed his eyes toward Fred and then at Mike.

"He's pretty good at fighting. I need to upgrade these animatronics, so they can at least kill some person. Even Fred can't beat Mike." Patrick mumbled to himself. Lucky for him, no one heard him. Fred suddenly got up again. Mike just went further away from him. The others were confused as to why he did that. Fred got his eyes locked on one target, Mike. He charged at him, not knowing Mike had a tiebreaker.

Mike then ran to Fred as well, hoping his plans worked. When they're about 10 foot from each other, Mike jumped and extended his legs toward Fred, who didn't saw this attack coming. Soon, Mike's leg made contact with Fred, causing a wave of impact. Fred then got launched pretty far from Mike's spot. The others couldn't believe what Mike just did.

Mike just jump kicked Fred, right in the face. Mike just smiled and said, "You just got beaten by a survival expert, Fred. Give it up. I trained myself to do this kind of thing for many years ever since my 'father' left me." However, Fred was still not going to give up easily. He slowly got up onto his feet and looked at Mike angrily. He took something out. It was a baton.

Fred then, once again, charged at Mike. Only this time, he's using a baton to match Mike's Shatter Spear. Mike just stood his ground and waited for Fred to come close enough. Soon, Fred was close enough and swung his baton at Mike, just for him to use the Shatter Spear to block Fred's attack.

Soon, Fred just swung his baton to hit Mike, but Mike was really good at countering his attacks. Fred then had enough and tried to jab his baton into Mike's torso, however Mike saw that and he countered Fred's attack, again. This time, both the baton and Mike's Shatter Spear got stuck. Both Fred and Mike tried to get their weapons to unstuck. Fred saw this as his chance and forcefully pull the Shatter Spear out of Mike's hand and it got unstuck and launched far from their spot.

"Feel powerless without a weapon?" Fred asked while smiling evilly. To his surprise, however, Mike just smiled. Mike said, "Nah. At least I can still do this." Mike hit Fred at his crotch; making everyone else winced and Fred dropped the baton in pure pain. Mike picked up the baton and hit Fred's head, really hard, making the baton broke and Fred's head cracked more than before. Soon, Fred's head shattered and his endoskeleton head showed.

Mike went to get his Shatter Spear. He was satisfied he got a kill for today. Everyone else just watched Mike picked up the Shatter Spear. Mike noticed them and just asked, "What?" Making the Toys went to get Fred along with Brenda and Flexia before they just walked away. Mike chuckled and just put his combo weapon into a slot on his belt.

"They must be really scared because I'm the one dominating Fred, not him dominating me. I'm good at turning the tables on some people." Mike said before he fell down on the floor, feeling very tired and exhausted. "Should get some more rest. I might as well sleep here. No one's going to interrupt me." Mike then closed his eyes and then he descended into a sleep.

Just then, Brenda and Bon Bon came back to check for Mike. They found Mike asleep on the ground, snoring as well. Brenda just giggled and then she picked Mike up. She was about to go to her room when Bon Bon blocked her way. "No. Give him to me. He's resting in my room tonight." Bon Bon said to Brenda, who just rolled her eyes and said, "Fine. You can have him." Brenda then gave Mike to Bon Bon.

Brenda then said, "Watch out, though. He's still keeping his spear, so do your best to not wake him up, or else, he goes on a rampage inside your room." Bon Bon just smiled and walked to her room, now fully reorganized by her own effort. She put Mike on her bed and then lied next to him, feeling happy.

"Mike, you're really warm." Was all she said before went nuzzling into his chest. Brenda got a peek through the door and just chuckled before saying, "Just you wait, Bon Bon, just you wait." She then closed the door without any noise and walked back to her room.

* * *

 **Hello again. I got some news. I could be redoing some chapters because they looked messy. Also, what do you think about Mike's ability of freerunning?**


	15. A Helping Hand

**Freddy Fazbear's Pizza_2:40 P.M**

"Come on, give me the key. You won't be needed it anymore." Alex said, still pointing the gun at Dale's head. Dale was about to give the key when Fritz interrupted him, saying, "Don't give the key to him, Dale. He could be working for Patrick for all we know." Alex then laughed.

"Patrick Griffson? You actually met the guy? I didn't know about that." Alex said before laying his eyes on Whitney. "And you're Whitney. Mike's girlfriend for all I know." Alex then laughed again. Whitney just narrowed her eyes and said, "Well, why don't we kill you? If you're not with Patrick, then you could be with the Axis Military."

Alex immediately stopped laughing and asked, "You know about the Axis? How do you know about them?" Whitney answered, "Well, long story short, I'm one of their many creations. Also, I can be a little dangerous. So be gentle with me." Alex nodded in understanding.

"Well, should I introduce myself?" Alex asked the trio. Dale, Fritz and Whitney looked at each other before looking back at Alex and nodded. "My name is Alex Naxton. I am 23 years old and I am the second in command of an organization called the AHAC."

"Alex Naxton? Mike actually mentioned about having a friend named Alex. Is that you?" Fritz asked Alex, getting a nod as a response. Dale got confused about AHAC. So he asked, "What is AHAC?" Alex said, "It's an acronym. AHAC stands for Alliance of Humans Against Criminals. We grouped ourselves to get rid of any criminals that stand in this town. Our biggest enemy is the Axis Military. I assumed Whitney had told anything to you?" Fritz and Dale nodded.

"Well, what should we do, then?" Alex asked before he looked at the ground and noticed some blood. He pointed at the floor. "Why is there blood in here?" Alex asked. Dale's the first one to answer. "Two people from the Axis came here and tried to take Whitney, presumably to get her Combat mode on again. Fritz killed both of them." Alex nodded in understanding.

Alex then looked at the show stage. And then he looked over to Pirate Cove. "What's the story with those four?" He asked, pointing to the deactivated Fazbear Gang. Fritz answered, "A few hours earlier, Patrick came over with the Toys and an unknown fox animatronic. That fox seemed not to be from around here. The Toys got those guys pretty bad and they got Mike, possibly regarding about the Dinotronics. Also, one of them killed Whitney. She's using one of the spare power cores. Speaking of which, that spare power core should run out of power in right about," Fritz looked at his watch and his eyes widened. "Now."

Dale, Fritz and Alex looked over to Whitney to find her struggling to move and then she fell onto the ground, holding her chest in pain. "Need a new power core, now." Whitney said in a raspy tone. Both Dale and Fritz walked back and forth, not knowing what to do.

Dale said, "How do we find an unlimited power core for her? All we have is some old power cores that hadn't been used for months." Fritz then looked outside and instantly got an idea. He said, "Dale, the truck. Lucas and Lance should have some of the unlimited type of them, in case of emergency."

Alex was checking Whitney with a device, presumably to scan any mechanical beings. Alex took a reading and said, "Go get it, right now. We're losing her." By now, Whitney is coughing and gasping for air.

Dale and Fritz immediately went to the truck and searched through them. They checked every compartment the truck had, but no power core. The both of them was about to give up when Fritz saw something. He looked under the driver seat and found a box was put into a hole underneath the seat. He picked the box up and opened it. Inside the box, is an unlimited power core, making both Dale and Fritz jumped in happiness.

They then quickly went back to the pizzeria with the box carrying the power core. Alex opened Whitney's chest panel and then he noticed that the spare power core isn't glowing anymore. He quickly took out the spare one while Dale put the new one in.

The trio waited for a few seconds until her body started shaking. She opened her eyes up wide and smiled. She stretched her body parts and said, "The new power core makes me more energetic than before. Also, thanks for saving my life. And now, a question; When are we going to get Mike back?"

Alex thought about it and said, "Maybe we don't need to. I know Mike more than you guys ever know him." Dale lifted an eyebrow hearing that. He asked, "What do you mean? Does he have a secret?" Alex answered, "Kind of. He's very good at surviving outside of the city. Also, some people actually called him the Expert of Surviving."

Fritz scoffed hearing that. "Mike? He's a survival expert? I doubt he can even last a night in a forest with animatronics roaming it instead of real animals." Alex then said, "Oh yeah? Well, he's also very good at stunt stuff like parkour or free running around the city. I mean, he can stay on a roof top and jump down into a dumpster bin safely."

"Are you serious about that? Mike's actually a survival expert? How long have he trained himself?" Dale asked Alex, who answered, "Probably more than 10 years. He spent most of his time outside his house instead of inside his house."

Whitney then suddenly felt the urge to kill someone, but she didn't know why she felt like so. Whitney looked at her systems and found out the Axis was controlling her. She tried resisting it, but it was so strong. Dale, Fritz and Alex looked at her weirdly.

"Whitney, what's wrong? You seemed uneasy." Fritz asked her, in which Whitney replied, "The Axis is trying to gain control of my systems. I'm afraid they're winning on this one." Dale and Fritz looked at each other before running and hid somewhere. However, Alex had other plans.

Alex took out the same device. He pointed the device at Whitney and activated it. A few seconds later, she was out of the Axis's control and she felt weird on how Alex could do that. "Alex, what is that device?" She asked out of curiosity. Alex showed the device and answered, "This is one of our organizations inventions. This thing is called the hacking pen. It can be used to hack into some electrical appliances and some mechanical beings, like those Fazbear Gang."

Alex then remembered something. "Wait, almost forgot." He then went to the stage and activated the hacking pen. He pointed it at the deactivated trio on the stage. A few seconds later, mechanical gears can be heard whirring. Alex then went to the Pirate Cove and did the same to Foxy.

Soon, all animatronics woke up. "Ugh, what happened?" Freddy asked, holding his head in sudden excruciating pain. The pain soon wore off. Freddy looked around and noticed Alex was walking around. Before he could even ask a question, Alex already said, "Name's Alex. I am the second in command of an organization called the Alliance of Humans Against Criminals. We deal with bad guys. This time, we're dealing with the Axis Military. They're a bad military group who do crimes every time they got the chance. Also, I know about your sentience, even though Dale actually didn't say anything."

Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy soon went down from their stage to walk around. They thought it would be bad if they let Alex stay. However, Dale and Fritz reassured them that Alex is a good guy. "Look, you didn't even notice that Mike's absent right now. He was abducted and could be in a state of dying as we speak." Fritz said to them, in which their eyes widened.

Alex then came and said, "Fritz, I told you not to worry about him. He's a survival expert; he can either find his way back here or fight those animatronics to at least survive the place." Alex then walked away before quickly walked back to the group.

"Wait, I didn't tell you yet, right? I haven't told you about the other animatronics that my organization built? They were built to fight the ones the Axis Military built. That could include or exclude you, Whitney."

Whitney ears drooped down thinking what would happen if she got destroyed in the supposed clash that was mentioned by Lance. What if what he said was going to be true? What if the animatronics from the other groups are going to come here?

"Okay, we're really short on members, so I will train you guys for the time being." Alex said to the group, disrupting Whitney's thought. Dale then said, "Are you going to teach us on how to survive anything that will happen? Well, anything, except the end of the world." Alex just laughed. He said, "Well, not yet. You're too far from Mike's level of experience. I can reassure you, he's good at what's he doing."

"Also, Dale and Fritz, I'm going to give you weapon assistance." Alex said before taking out an electric prod and handed it to Fritz, while Dale was given a collapsible baton. "You got a baton for me. Good enough to defend myself." Dale said to Alex, who nodded in response.

Alex then took out a baseball bat and said, "Okay, get ready for your training on how to fight anything that threatens your life."

* * *

 **I'll just stop hello-ing around. It's been a rough day. At least, there's the new group. The AHAC, Alliance of Humans Against Criminals.**

 **Once again, I would like to remind you, that this story could possibly end at chapter 20 as Part 1 of the possible three parts series of Dawn of the Dinotronics.**

 **Also, leave a review of how you do think about my story.**


	16. Mike's Escape

**Abandoned warehouse_3:10 P.M**

Inside Bon Bon's room, Mike had been out for half an hour. Mike then groaned, signaling he's waking up for another more hours of been kidnapped. Even though it's not even 12 hours, yet, Mike determined to get out of there as soon as possible. So, he looked around and found out that the door had been shut and locked. Bon Bon is also nowhere to be seen. She actually went out to get something.

Mike groaned again in frustration. Then he looked around once again, and saw a window at the highest point in the room. Mike then began to think how to get to the window and get out of there. Also, he's thinking of how to get down after getting to the roof.

He looked around again and then smiled when he found out that he's still has his Shatter Spear with him. Mike then took out his Shatter Spear and headed for the door and then he jabbed the sharp point of the Spear to the door lock. Mike then wiggled the Spear trying to get the door to unlock, but nothing happened.

Mike was about to give up when he heard something clicked. He quickly got back up and tried turning the door knob. To his surprise, it was opened. Mike then immediately stopped and backed away, because he was worried that he was not actually the one who opened it.

He was actually right when Bon Bon came into the room and was holding a baton, the same one that was used by Fred earlier.

"Going somewhere, dear?" Bon Bon asked Mike, who gulped and then suddenly charged at Bon Bon. Bon Bon was not expecting that, so she readied the baton. However, to her surprise, Mike wasn't actually charged at her to fight.

When Mike charged at her, he jumped over her when he got closer, then he ran through the opened door and then through the hallway. Bon Bon just stood still trying to process what just happened. Before she even knew it, she then went chasing Mike.

Mike then ran before he reached a familiar room. He actually reached the center of the warehouse, again. "Are you serious, this place again? How many times could I actually run into the same room every time I tried to escape? Because, this is getting silly." Was all Mike said before he heard and saw Bon Bon's running towards him, looking very determined to get him back.

Mike then saw many figures were running towards him. And then, before Mike even knew it, he was already surrounded by the Toys, including Brenda, Flexia and Patrick. Mike then noticed Fred was a lot more armored then before.

"Are you going anywhere, Junior?" Patrick asked him coldly. Mike just shrugged and said, "I don't know, you tell me. Because, I'm pretty lost right now."

Patrick just laughed and asked, "Why don't you come back with me, with us, to the living room and talk about something?" Mike then said, "If this is about the Dinotronics, then no thanks. I'm better off keeping it as a secret."

Mike then went running again, only this time, he ran and jumped, then, to everyone's surprise, he grabbed the ledge of a destroyed floor. Mike then climbed up the floor and then looked down at everyone, doing the mock salute, before running off again.

Patrick then got angry and yelled, "Get back here, Schmidt! You cannot escape this place! We will find you, and then, stuff you inside one the suits that I have here! Also, I was just kidding about the last part. I'm just trying to threaten you." This made all animatronics looked at him. Patrick just said, "What?"

Mike, however, doesn't have time for jokes and kept running until he saw another ledge to another floor. He didn't waste time and quickly jumped and grabbed the ledge and climbed it. After he reached the second floor, he saw a hint of gold out of the corner of his eye. He turned his head and saw nothing.

Mike then ran again, and smiled when he saw an opened window in a distance. One problem, the window is high. That's not a problem to Mike, a survival expert. He ran faster to get more momentum, and then he saw an animatronic was watching him. He noticed the animatronic and decided to ignore it.

Mike jumped when he got close enough to wall and then scaled the wall to get to the window. After he reached the window, he looked through it, and sighed in relief when he saw that it was not a window to another section of the ware house.

Mike climbed through the window and then stepped onto the roof. To Mike's surprise, the roof was flat and not a single thing could be found. Mike then looked down at the road and saw many cars moving around.

Mike then heard something and then he looked behind. He saw Fred trying to get outside to the roof as well. Mike then looked around and quickly gathered up a plan to escape. He ran to the nearest lower roof and jumped down.

Then he looked around again to find another lower roof. He saw another one and ran towards it. He jumped down and saw that he was close to the ground. He almost jumped down again when he saw that Patrick and the Toys already reached where he was supposed to jump down. Good thing they didn't saw him, yet.

Mike stopped himself and backed away. He looked behind and saw Fred almost closing in on him. Mike needed to think of a plan, quick. He then saw a car battery was lying a few feet from him. He checked himself and then smiled as he found out he still had the duct tape.

He ran towards the battery and then put it together to his spear, creating the Shatter Shock. Fred then finally landed behind Mike, making him looked behind to face Fred.

"Hello, ready for round two?" Fred asked coldly while grinning. Mike just said, "Sure." Fred then suddenly charged at Mike, who just jabbed the Shatter Shock into Fred's torso, sending many volts of electricity through Fred's body.

Patrick and the Toys heard the electricity. They looked up to find Mike electrifying Fred, cooking his circuits. Mike pulled the Shatter Shock away before running away.

Fred was swaying back and forth before finally fell down onto the ground next to Patrick. "You're very good, Junior. I'll be getting my hands on you when I am one step ahead of you." Patrick sadistically said to himself.

Mike was still running and then sighed in relief as he saw a stack of boxes was placed beside the warehouse. He jumped and hoped for the best as he crashed into those boxes. He got up and struggled.

When he was finally up onto his two feet, he saw the gate that was surrounding this place was cut open. He smiled before walking through the gates and then took a deep breath as he walked out to his freedom.

"Finally, under 12 hours, I escaped their custody. A new record for me." Mike proudly said to himself before taking a step forward. Only to fall flat, face first onto the road. "Ouch." Mike mumbled to himself.

Mike then got up again and said, "Okay. Now I need to find a way back to the pizzeria." Mike then looked around and saw a broke down motorbike. Mike thought that he could fix the bike and rode it back to the pizzeria.

"Maybe, but no thanks, I'm walking. Or rather, I'm running to the pizzeria." Mike then started to run back to the pizzeria. "Good thing, I'm knew this place like the back of my hand."

 **15 minutes later…**

After more than 10 minutes of running, Mike finally saw the sign of the pizzeria. As he reached the pizzeria, he saw Fritz, Dale and his friend, Alex, were fighting someone. And Mike recognized that someone very well.

"Oh, no. They're fighting Whitney." Was all Mike said before he ran to the pizzeria and called out, "Fritz! Dale! Alex!" Soon, the trio who were fighting Whitney looked outside and saw Mike almost reached the place.

Alex then said, "Bad news everyone, Mike's here. And now, they will try to take him." Then, he was grabbed by Whitney and was thrown across the dining area. Mike then finally reached the place and almost said something when Fritz stopped him.

"Mike, there's a bad news. Whitney was hacked by a group. And that group wanted you. Alex could not stop the hacking process. And now, Whitney would kill until she got you. Even the Originals couldn't stop her. The only thing I can say is, you are now the target of a manhunt." Fritz partially lied, not telling him about the Axis Military.

Mike looked at Whitney, who just stood still. Her eyes also have changed. She then said, "C **o** m **e on** , M **ike** y. Ju **st gi** ve y **ourse** lf to **us.** " Then she grinned sadistically.

Mike then asked, "What happened before I got here?"

Fritz just said, "Well..."

* * *

 **Okay, hello everyone.**

 **I'm back for another chapter. Also, sorry about the new title. Part 1:The Rising Threats. What do you think? Is it good enough? Or do I need to change the title? Why don't you suggest some?**

 **And, yes. This is going to be a three, or four parts series. Depends on how the story goes. Also, how do you think about Five Nights at Freddy's 4? Pretty scary?**

 **Wait, here's a hint for the next chapter: The Trio VS The Military Cat (About thirty minutes before Mike's arrival)**


	17. Training Goes Wrong

**Freddy Fazbear's Pizza_3:05 P.M**

"Okay, Fritz. You will be the first one to battle me. Go stand on the other side of this place." Alex commanded Fritz.

Fritz nodded and then went to the other side of the pizzeria while waiting for Alex's instruction. Dale just went to get some popcorn and then sat on a chair.

Alex and Fritz both looked at Dale. Dale looked back at both men and asked, "What? Something's wrong with me?"

Alex and Fritz looked back at each other. Alex then readied his baseball bat, while Fritz readied his electric prod. "Ready, Fritz?" Alex asked Fritz, who nodded in response.

"Then, let's fight for your experience." Was all Alex said before he went charging towards Fritz, who just dodged to his right. Alex then swung his baseball bat to try and hit Fritz, but Fritz was already in this kind of situation before, so he's pretty used to it.

In the middle of his swinging session, Alex didn't see that Fritz swung the electric prod to his torso, sending a few volts of electricity. Alex then backed away and said, "You know, a few years before, I got electrocuted a few times. So, I got used to the electrocution."

Alex then smiled and charged at Fritz again. Only this time, Alex jumped high and then hit Fritz in the back. Fritz tried swinging his prod, but Alex was just more skillful than him. Alex then ran around Fritz, trying to confuse him.

Fritz then just swung his prod, hoping for the best. Fortunately, Fritz hit him right in the guts. Alex then dropped the bat in pain. "Well, you really have an experience with past criminals, right? You're even knew how to attack at some of the weak spot." Alex said to Fritz.

Dale was eating his popcorn, watching the two fighting each other. He enjoyed every moment of the fight. He then looked at Whitney and noticed she was behaving a bit, unnatural. She walked while swaying side to side. Dale then walked to her.

"Whitney? Are you okay? You look, rather sick." Dale asked Whitney, whose back still turned to Dale. Eventually, Whitney turned to look at Dale. Dale then dropped the popcorn and yelped in surprise. Soon, Alex and Fritz looked at Whitney, they were surprised as well.

Whitney's eyes looked a bit darker than before. Also, she seems to be drooling some strange green-ish liquid from her mouth with hungriness present in her eyes. It almost seems like that she got…hacked. Alex then quickly pulled out the hacking pen and pointed it at Whitney, only for her to extend her hand, I mean paw; making the hacking pen flew out of Alex's hand right into Whitney's. Whitney then tightened her grip and destroyed the hacking pen.

Alex then backed away and said, "The Axis Military got her. They have gotten her back. She was hacked and she is now fully under their control. She will not listen to anyone except the Axis Military it seems. Also, she seems to have magnetic pad on her palm."

To their surprise, Whitney started to speak. "Gi **ve me** Mike. H **e wil** l giv **e us the in** forma **tion re** gard **ing** the **Din** otroni **cs**. **T** hey **wil** l be **unde** r o **ur c** on **trol** and **the** n **we** w **ill** ru **le th** e world **by us** ing **them**." Her voice seems very raspy, like she wasn't the one even speaking at all.

The Originals were in the Backstage, fixing their bodies on their own when they heard the raspy voice talking. "What is that? Should we check it out?" Bonnie asked Freddy. Freddy answered, "Sure. Let's check what's going on out there." The four then walked out of the Backstage, only to find the hacked Whitney.

Freddy then said, "Whitney, what on earth are you thinking? Drooling around this place and have a blackened eyes? Also, I-wait, blackened eyes?" Whitney then grabbed him by the throat and threw him at Bonnie. The impact caused them both to get knocked out, again. The others jaw dropped looking at the power she has.

"She seems to have even more strength. She just threw Freddy at Bonnie and then they got knocked out." Dale frantically said, in which Alex agreed. Fritz then asked, "What should we do? We can't hurt her, now can we? Mike would be very upset if he sees us fighting her like this." Alex then answered, "I know. But we need to make sure that he doesn't get captured, again."

Dale then asked, "What do you mean, again? Did he already escape Patrick's location?" In which, Alex replied, "Well, from what I can tell, he should have already escaped his place. Depends on what he learned from being at Patrick's location."

Whitney, however, now got more dangerous as her fangs and claws started to sharpen. Foxy took this a chance to tackle her down. But Whitney saw this and grabbed Foxy before he could even reach her. She then threw him at Chica, in which the impact caused the two to get knocked out too, like Freddy and Bonnie.

"Great, now all the Originals got deactivated, again. Do any of you have any idea?" Dale asked. Alex answered, "Well, all we could do is strain her from getting out of here. Or at least, keep her from reaching Mike."

Whitney then suddenly charged at the trio. Fritz and Dale saw the attack coming. However, Alex stayed put and when Whitney got close to him, Alex then jabbed the bat into her torso. Whitney backed away slowly, holding her torso. She then just smiled said, " **Wh** y do **n't y** ou ju **st give** up, **kid**? **You'** re fi **ghtin** g a mil **itar** y ani **matron** ic."

Alex just laughed and replied with, "No thank you, I got an experience with many animatronics, like you. Also, they are much deadlier than you are." Whitney, still smiling, then suddenly disappeared. Alex looked around and can't seem to find her. He then felt a presence behind him and then he ducked, just as an arm came swinging towards him. "Wow, she's fast as a tiger."

Whitney growled in anger and then tried to hit Alex again, just to get hit in the head by a baton, in which the one who hit her was Dale. She then charged at Dale, only for Dale to dodge and then she got hit by an electric prod, whose user is Fritz.

Whitney then snarled as she charged at Fritz again. Fritz tried to swing his prod, but got tackled before he even can swing the electric prod.

Fritz then tried to cover himself with his arms as Whitney scratched him with her sharpened claws. "Hah! Can't really hurt him if you're distracted, right?" Alex yelled at her. Then Alex swung the bat onto her head, cracking it a bit.

Fritz then got out of her grip. "Her head just cracked because of your hit. What do we tell Mike if he ever really get back here?" Fritz asked Alex, who just replied, "We'll just say that she dropped onto the floor because someone didn't really put a sign that says, 'Caution. Wet floor.'. Also, she's coming back up."

Whitney then got back up and straightened her neck. Alex then said, "Whitney. Stop what you're doing, right now. No one will even like you anymore. Even Mike will not love you if you didn't stop." For a moment, it seems that Whitney was about to give up when she suddenly charged at Alex, the impact sent him towards Fritz and Dale.

Dale then said, "Now what do we do? We really need a plan, fast. Or else, we'll be dead before Mike can even get here." As soon as he said that, his ears moved as he heard something. "Fritz! Dale! Alex!" Someone shouted in a distance. He then asked both Alex and Fritz, "Hey, did you two hear something? Like, someone is screaming out our name."

Alex just said, "Are you sure? I didn't hear anyone. Wait," The trio then looked back to find Mike was running towards their direction. "Are you serious? He actually escaped Patrick's location?" Fritz asked Alex, who just shrugged and said, "Never mind that. All I can say now is, bad news everyone. Mike's here. And now, they will try to take him."

* * *

 **Hey guys.**

 **This chapter comes a few minutes before Mike arrived in the previous chapter as he asked, "What happened before I got here?"**

 **Also, we're reaching the ending chapters of Part 1. Don't be sad, the Dinotronics will make an appearance at the very end of Part 1. With their possibly bigger roles to take place in Part 2.**

 **Also, are there anything that I should probably add to this series? I mean, OC submission will be commenced for Part 2, because the Axis Military and the AHAC still didn't have their animatronics information.**

 **One more thing, leave a review on what do you think about this chapter.**


	18. Whitney's Interrupted

**Freddy Fazbear's Pizza_3:50 P.M**

"And those are the things that have happened in the time of your absence." Fritz finished telling Mike about what happened before Mike got here.

Mike's mouth just left agape. He then said, "You hit her head and cracked it? I can't believe my own friend would do that." Fritz then replied with, "I'm not the one who hit her; Alex's the one who hit her."

Mike just turned away from Fritz and looked at Whitney. She looked kind of deactivated for a while. Her eyes were still showing the hint of darkness, and she was still drooling the green-ish liquid from her mouth. Mike then showed a sign of disgusted looking at the trail of her…green 'saliva'.

Fritz noticed the hint of disgusted on Mike's face and said, "Wow. Never knew you would be disgusted by your own girlfriend." Mike then turned to him and punched him hard on the shoulder. Fritz winced and then held his shoulder in pain.

Mike then coldly said, "Just shut your freaking mouth, because I'm going to do something that I would never believe I would do." Fritz then put on his questioning face and asked, "And that thing is…"

Mike sighed and answered, "Fight her. I'm going to fight her if she ever got activated and at the least bring her back to this world from those hackers in whatever group you just said."

Fritz's face then turned white. Dale then came over and asked, "Mike, you're fighting a military animatronic. How are you going to manage fighting her? Well, if she ever gets up."

Mike looked at Dale and then replied, "Didn't Alex told you about my life as a free runner earlier? Or you just forgot all the things he mentioned about me." Dale and Fritz just shrugged.

Mike said, "Anyway, back to the point. I'm going to try and bring her back, while you two try waking Alex up. If he doesn't wake up, then do something. Wait, Fritz, can't you use your hacking skill on her?"

Fritz's face then lit up with happiness and replied, "Glad you asked. Good news, I can still hack into animatronics. Problem is, I need a computer or at the least a laptop."

Dale then quickly said, "I have a laptop in my car. Let's go get it." Dale then took out his car keys and went straight to his car with Fritz following behind him.

Mike just said, "Always forgetful." He then looked behind, just to find a fist coming in his way. He barely got away with it as he dodge rolled to the right.

Mike then looked up and saw that Whitney had got back up and Mike is now forced to fight his girlfriend, for the sake of people's life.

"Okay, if a fight's what you want, then come and gets it." As soon as Mike said that, Whitney came charging at him. Mike then dodged to the left and then took out his Shatter Shock.

Whitney crashed at a table and Mike took this as his chance. He ran to Whitney and then he hit her in the back with the Shatter Shock.

Soon, Whitney's body was filled with electricity travelling through her. She screamed in pain. Mike couldn't take it anymore and then pulled the Shatter Shock away.

"I'm so sorry I had to do that. You're looked like you're possessed. Wait, you're actually hacked. So, let's just hope that shock will eventually reset your system." Mike said to the seemingly deactivated Whitney.

Soon, Dale and Fritz came back with the laptop and they saw Whitney, lying down on a broken table. Dale said, "Good job. Now we have the time to hack her and get our Whitney back." Mike and Fritz nodded.

Fritz then opened the laptop and booted it up. Mike then said, "Fritz, are you sure you're going to do this? Because you didn't looked like you could hack anything in the moment."

Fritz just scoffed and said, "Mike, I told you, I can still hack into animatronics. Even though, this time I'm doing it for the sake of everyone's life."

However, their conversation took a stop as Whitney suddenly came back to life. Mike, Dale and Fritz were not expecting that. Dale then frantically asked, "Fritz, can you get into her systems, quickly?"

Fritz replied, "Dale, calm down. I'm still trying to find the correct network to get into her systems. Mike, do me a favor and buy me some time to get into her."

Mike nodded and then he went to stand in front of her, saying, "Whitney. I'm Mike. I'm your boyfriend. We're not your enemies. The ones who hacked into you are the enemies. So, please try to listen to me." Mike then turned to look at Fritz and Dale, whispering, "Let's just hope she's listening to me."

Whitney seemed to listen for a second before she suddenly charged at Mike. Mike still had his head turned, so he didn't notice Whitney's charging at him.

Soon, Mike got tackled by Whitney and was pinned to the ground. Dale then came over to try and hit her. But Whitney saw that coming and she just grabbed him and threw him towards the same place where Alex was thrown.

Fritz struggled to get into her systems as there are many firewalls that were blocking his entrance to the network in her head.

Mike, however, struggled to get away from Whitney. Mike then felt a little, weird. Whitney didn't even attack him, or doing anything. She was just…staring into his eyes.

"Hey, Mike. I got a good news and a bad news. Which one do you want to hear first?" Fritz asked him while still looking at the laptop.

Mike then yelled, "Why don't you give me the good one first, because her green 'saliva' is flowing on my face, so I really need one right now." Mike quoted the word 'saliva'. Well, he wasn't lying. Whitney's green-ish saliva already reached Mike's face and was reaching into his mouth and eyes. Mike shut both his eyes and his mouth to prevent the liquid from reaching in.

Fritz then said, "Good news is I got into her mainframe and kicked the Axis away from her systems. The bad news is…" Fritz trailed off.

 **(Warning, the next part might get a little…disturbing for the readers.)**

Mike then quickly opened his mouth and said, "Just say it! The good news is good enough!" Fritz then reluctantly said, "I might have accidentally got her into, 'Be Seductive' mode."

Mike then opened his eyes and sit up; making Whitney fell off of him. He then spitted out some of the green liquid that got into his mouth, before rubbing out the one that got into his eyes.

He then looked at Fritz and said, "Be seductive? You got into her systems and got her into some kind of mode that made her seduce anyone? I have no idea how worse can this get."

Mike then tasted the liquid to find out what on earth is this strange liquid. His eyes widened and then said, "This is a really good green sauce that you use on a sandwich. I wonder how she could have this type of sauce, because I could really use some more of this stuff."

Fritz then showed a hint of disgusting-ness at Mike. Mike noticed and asked, "What's the matter? Can't handle a sexual talk?" Fritz then replied, "No. It's just, are you going to reach into her mouth and grab more of that…sauce?"

Mike thought about it and said, "Eh, why not?" He then walked to Whitney, while Fritz just stayed there and then tried to get her into 'Normal' mode again, shivering at the thought of Mike tasting the sauce from her mouth.

Mike crouched down and reached for her mouth and almost touched it when he was grabbed by Whitney's hand…I mean, paw…wait, no, it's actually hand…no, it's actually paw.

Mike was surprised to see she was still activated, and alive. Whitney said, "Mike, if you want that sauce, you could've just wake me up."

Mike then felt blood rush to his face. A few seconds later, his face was already red from the embarrassment.

Fritz noticed it and said, "Dude, just make out with her if you wanted to. I'm going to sit here and try to get into her systems again, because the systems will send me back every time a new mode is selected."

Whitney smiled and then she pulled Mike closer, making Mike blushed more. He was then wrapped by Whitney's arms at his neck. Whitney asked, "Are you ready for Whitney?" Mike was speechless. Nonetheless, he nodded.

Whitney then said, "Good. Let me bring you to somewhere else, where we can have our privacy." She then got up and carried Mike up, bridal style, to the office. Fritz just watched them go.

"At least I can still use this laptop from this range to get into her mainframe." Fritz said before returning to do some more hacking on the laptop.

Soon, he heard groaning came from the corner of the pizzeria. He then looked at the direction of the groaning and found that both Alex and Dale were all up by now. They walked over to Fritz, both of them were rubbing their own head from the pain.

Dale looked around and asked, "Fritz, where's Mike and Whitney?" In which, Fritz replied with, "They're making out in the office, maybe more than that." He then shivered at the thought of that.

Dale then put on a questioning face and asked, "The both of them? Mike and Whitney? They're making out? In the office? Guess what, that's the weirdest thing I ever heard in my life."

Fritz shrugged and said, "Well, at least I got into her systems again, and now, welcome back to 'Normal' mode, Whitney." He then pushed the 'Enter' button, selecting the default settings for Whitney.

 **In the security office_4:20 P.M (Good reference, for the MLG Pro Players)**

Mike and Whitney were still making out on the chair, Mike's not aware of Whitney's getting back into her default settings.

Whitney then felt weird. Her eyes soon got back their lightings. Her green sauce, however, still flows out of her mouth, with Mike sucking it all into him. (Don't judge me, please)

Whitney then suddenly jolted back to life, her default settings finally kicking in. She then looked at Mike, whose eyes opened as he looked at Whitney, blushing.

They felt more awkward, because when they pulled away, the green sauce from Whitney's mouth left a trail from Mike's.

They heard knockings came from the left window. They both looked at the window, finding Fritz was looking at them, awkwardly.

Mike went to open the left door to let Fritz in. Soon, Fritz walked in and said, "Okay, I'm going to say this just once, you two stop making out and get out there, understand?" In which, he got a nod from the two lover birds.

Fritz then walked out, leaving Mike and Whitney alone, again. Mike rubbed the green sauce from his mouth and said, "Well, that was awkward. We're both in the office, making out. Let's not talk about this and get out there, okay?"

Whitney nodded and rubbed the liquid from her mouth. Mike and Whitney then held hands before walking out to the dining area.

* * *

 **Well, what a stupid things to be written. Wait, forgot something.**

 **Hello, everyone. How are you?**

 **I'm fine. Also, this chapter can be proved to be really…sexual in some way.**

 **Anyway, today, I just got one question:**

 **If you could get a combo weapon from the Dead Rising series, what would it be?**

 **Also, leave a feedback in the review.**


	19. Back at the Warehouse, again

**Abandoned warehouse_5:00 P.M**

Patrick had been working for almost 2 hours fixing the Toys, Flexia and Brenda. He really needs his nap right now. At least he had done working on the remaining two bunny animatronics.

Patrick then walked out of the fixing room and went to his bedroom to get a nap when suddenly two animatronics showed up in his way.

Patrick sighed in annoyance and said, "Fanny, you and your brother, Bradley, for the fourth time, you two better not be asking for more information about this place. You could always ask the Toys. I need a nap right now."

Fanny whined and said, "Fine. Come on Bradley, let's get to know them better, at least we get more attention from our new friends." She then pulled her brother, Bradley.

Fanny Fizbunny, along with her brother, Bradley the Bunny, were the mascots of a burger place called, Fanny Fizbunny's Burgeria that would eventually change name to, Fanny's Fun Burger Place. However, due to some incidents, that place closed down and never got the chance to be renovated and renamed.

Fanny was a medium brown bunny that has a lighter brown for her muzzle, underbelly and her hands…I mean paws (Or was it hands…or paws?). She also has a yellow bow tie strapped on her right ear and she also has a pair of ice blue eyes.

While her brother, Bradley, was a dark brown bunny that has a pale brown for his muzzle and underbelly. He has a pairs of beige eyes, and he also has a white bandana strapped around his neck.

The two bunny siblings ran along the way to find the Toys and Flexia and Brenda. Bradley wasn't really keen on finding them, however. Fanny knew about Bradley's lack of sociality skills and then she decided to just drag him along for the ride.

A few minutes later, they finally found the main family room for the Toys and the Fizbunny's animatronics to chat with each other.

Only Flexia and Brenda were in the family room for the time being, as they had been given the task of redecorating the room. They noticed Fanny and Bradley entered the room and then they went to greet them.

"Wow, you have woken up for real this time." Flexia said happily. Brenda then said, "Yeah, and they're more…cuter than ever." Fanny was happy listening to her old friends. She looked at Bradley's direction, only to find to that he's not there.

"Bradley? Come on, brother. We don't want to disappoint our old friends now, do we?" Said Fanny, making Bradley peeked from behind the couch that was placed inside the room.

"B-B-But I don't like meeting people. Y-You know how that will make me feels, right?" Bradley asked, in which Fanny replied with, "I know about your phobia of socializing with people, but you have to overcome your fear, otherwise no one will ever know about you."

Bradley had been a really nervous one to socialize with people around him. During the time when the burger place was still open, he will just let his programming took over to entertain the people. At night, he will stay behind the curtains as his sentience came back online.

Back to present, Bradley was suddenly pulled from the back of the couch to find himself face to face with Brenda, who is surprisingly taller than him. Brenda was just glaring at him. This made Bradley really scared and tried to get himself out of her grasp, but to no avail.

Brenda then grabbed his other arm and made him looked into her red eyes from his beige ones. Brenda then brought her face closer to his, making him shivered more. However, the more Bradley looked into Brenda's eyes; it actually made him felt a little calm.

Flexia noticed the change in Bradley and then excitedly said, "Ha! Love at first sight! He totally nailed it." Fanny then punched Flexia at her shoulder, making her wince and yelled, "Ouch!"

Bradley got his systems heat up, making his face red after hearing that exclaim from Flexia. Brenda then just smiled and said, "Well, I knew someone actually liked me from the very beginning. You always gave me some flowers back then. So, here's a gift from me to you." Brenda then kissed Bradley on the cheek, making him blushed more.

It's true; Bradley had a crush on Brenda since the first day they were activated. He always saw her as a potential partner. He will always try to find a way to get into her heart and tell her the three words. However, due to his problems with socializing, he felt like he's better off not doing anything at all. But hey, that's a story for another time, alright? **(Literally, I will make a spin-off story based on the events of Fanny's Burgeria)**

Bradley then went to sit on a couch because of the…..'blood' that was flowing through him were not getting into his brains, as a matter of fact. Brenda noticed it and then picked him up, bridal style, and then laid him on top of her lap as she sat down.

Bradley blushed again, feeling very awkward about the position they were in. At least he will have no fear of meeting everyone, especially Brenda, from now on.

Soon, the four animatronics heard cheering came from the living room. The four then went to the living room and they found Bon Bon was hugging Fred, who was smiling like he had achieved something that felt important to him. Well, because he did.

Flexia then asked, "What's the matter? Is someone getting married?" In which Fred actually replied, "Well, not yet. But at least I got what I want from the very beginning." He put an arm on Bon Bon's shoulder.

Fanny clapped and asked, "When did this happen?" Bon Bon then answered, "Just a few minutes ago, not going to lie."

She's right, a few minutes ago.

 **A few minutes ago…at 4:50 P.M**

Bon Bon, Chic and Mangle were just talking about stuffs and anything like that when Fred suddenly burst in the living room.

Bon Bon then said, "Fred, oh my Gosh. Why did you have to stomp in here without knocking first?" Fred just looked down, ears drooped as well.

"Come on, Fred. There got to be something really important if you just stomped in here, rather upset about something, I presume?" Mangle asked.

Fred then lifted his head and nodded. Chic gasped and asked, "What are you so upset about? Did your head cracked again? Or did some of your endoskeletons cracked? Or did you need some loving care? Or did you need some-"She stopped when she realized what the last question before smirking at Fred is.

Fred then blushed. Bon Bon, however, knows exactly what he really had been trying to say all those years ago. She then hugged Fred and kissed him, making Fred blushed more.

Pulling away, Bon Bon asked, "So, now you got what you wanted, are you going to stay more calm and caring from now on?" Fred nodded in response, making Bon Bon smiled.

Suddenly, Patrick's voice boomed out, yelling, "Everyone, listen up!" His voice boomed throughout the living room as he walked into the room. His sudden yelled made everyone froze.

Patrick then said, "All of you prepare yourself for tonight, because tonight, we will do an ambush into their home."

The others just listened and nodded as Patrick gave them their command. Patrick then looked at his watch and said, "We'll ambush in about 5 hours."

Then, he walked out without saying anything. All the animatronics in the living room got their mouth shut for about 10 minutes.

Well, quiet until Fred decided to break the silence. He said, "Okay. Let's prepare ourselves for another fight tonight. And let's just hope that nothing will happen to us, except those Fazbear Gang."

The others nodded and then they went to their own rooms to prepare themselves for another fight night.

* * *

 **Hello, everyone.**

 **What a chapter, because everyone deserve some love.**

 **Also, I want to show you a prophecy that was taken from Doctor Who. However, I tweaked it so I can use it for Part 2.**

 **Here's the prophecy:**

" **On the fields of Egypt,**

 **At the fall of one of the Allies,**

 **When no living creature could move, speak, or do anything, a statement will be given.**

 **A statement that must never, ever be countered."**

 **Here's another one:**

" **Others will die when the statement is given"**

 **What do you think? I wonder you'll be asking about why the place Egypt is mentioned, and who are the Allies? I'm not talking about my alias. Well, one word, spoilers.**

 **I want to show you something else. I have 10 classes that will be introduced and used for Part 2.**

 **If you would want to be one of these classes, which would you be? Also, there's a description for each class, but I didn't put it.**

 **Here are the 10 classes:**

 **1\. Berserker**

 **2\. Knight**

 **3\. Assassin**

 **4\. Warlock**

 **5\. Commander**

 **6\. Guncrafter**

 **7\. Survivor**

 **8\. Element Master**

 **9\. Demon**

 **10\. Hybrid**


	20. Another Night

**(Finally, the 20th chapter)**

* * *

 **Freddy Fazbear's Pizza_9:30 P.M**

After almost 5 hours of working, the whole gang, except Alex, who left for something important, finally finished working on the whole pizzeria.

The entrance had been fully repaired, this time glass is placed, so they can see everything that happens at the outside. The show stage also has been more improved, so they can never break. (Not really)

Also, there were many spare tables and chairs that were kept in case of emergency. The spare tables and chairs have been put to where they were supposed to be.

Now, the whole gang, except Mike and Whitney, were sitting on the show stage, looking at the newly repaired pizzeria. Some of them were really tired, so they took a nap. That includes Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, Fritz and Dale. Mike and Whitney were the only ones up for the moment.

They were staring at the stars that were in the sky through the open windows of the pizzeria. They were lightly chuckling as they saw the stars sparkling in the sky.

Whitney sighed and said, "Wow, I have never seen those sparkling in the sky. This is like, my first time ever seeing it." She then smiled.

Mike then looked at Whitney and just smiled. He then put an arm over her shoulders. Whitney was not expecting that, so she blushed. Soon, she felt a little wind hit her from the outside. She wrapped her tail around her neck to warm up.

She shivered and then said, "Uh, Mike, would you mind…hugging me? I felt a little cold." Mike was not expecting that kind of request. Nonetheless, he nodded and hugged her.

Whitney felt the warm arms of Mike wrapping her. She blushed harder. She tried to hide her face by snuggling into Mike's chest.

Mike and Whitney were in a moment until they were shocked with a flash to their eyes. They quickly looked towards the direction of the flash and found Fritz holding a phone in his hand.

It looked like he caught a picture, well because he did. He giggled and then showed Mike and Whitney the picture of them hugging and snuggling. Mike and Whitney's faces became much redder because of the embarrassment.

Fritz then said, "Hah! Just wait until I post this on the internet. This picture will be either debated, or some people will come here to clarify about you things."

Mike then snatched the phone away, making Fritz exclaimed, "Hey! That's my phone! Give it back!" Mike then threw the phone away, right into a dustbin.

Fritz then quickly ran to the dustbin to get his phone back. Eventually, he found his phone. However, he was not expecting Whitney to push him into the dustbin.

Fritz then asked, "Are you serious? Pushing someone into the dustbin? Is that all you can do?" His question was answered when Mike came to the dustbin, bringing another dustbin from the kitchen. He said, "Yeah, we can also do this." Mike then poured out the trash from the kitchen's dustbin into the other dustbin.

Mike and Whitney laughed when Fritz eventually got up and his whole body was covered with trashes. Fritz just looked at them blankly.

Fritz then looked at his watch and said, "Oh, look, it's already 10 o'clock. Time does fly when you're having fun." He then smiled wickedly. Mike and Whitey didn't like that smile that was plastered on his face.

They were about to back away when Fritz threw some trash at the duo. The trash directly hit them both. Now, Mike has a banana peel on his head, while Whitney has a rotten sandwich on hers.

She looked at the rotten sandwich, disgusted, before throwing it away from her. She shook as she was scared because some of the germs might get onto her suit.

Mike, however, threw the banana peel in front of the dustbin that Fritz was in. Fritz didn't notice it, so when he stepped out of the dustbin, he immediately slipped onto the banana peel, and fell onto the ground.

Mike laughed, and when he noticed that Whitney wasn't laughing with him, he hugged her, again. Whitney then stopped shaking when she noticed that Mike was hugging her, making her blush.

Fritz then got more annoyed, so he went to take a seat at a table. He put and crossed his legs on the table and played games on his phone.

However, they were soon interrupted when a loud noise came from the outside. The four animatronics and Dale that were asleep immediately woke up when they heard the noise.

Soon, the whole gang went to look at the window and found a truck was outside. Fritz recognized the truck.

"It's Patrick. Everyone, stay down." Fritz said to the whole gang, making Mike exclaimed, "What?! That's Patrick? Since when did he have a truck?" Fritz just shrugged.

They then saw the Toys and this time, all the Fizbunny's animatronics joining in as well. Dale's eyes widened.

"How do you even deal with this amount of animatronics? We only have five animatronics and three humans." Dale frantically said.

Fritz then said, "That's enough for each of us to fight each of them. Well, not counting Patrick." Soon, a man came out of the truck. Mike, Fritz and Dale thought it was Patrick.

They were wrong.

"Hello. It's nice to be meeting all of you again, everyone." Said the mysterious man, age looked about in his 40's, eyes always narrowed towards the Fazbear Gang. Fritz and Dale's eyes widened looking at the person they thought was long gone.

"J-J-Jeremy? W-We thought you were dead. And now, you're actually here, alive in front of all of us." Dale shakily said to the supposedly dead person, Jeremy Fitzgerald.

Jeremy just chuckled and asked, "You were surprised? You thought that I was promptly killed…by them, right?" Jeremy then gestured to the Toys.

Mike then said, "Hey, Jeremy. I wonder if you know anything about my father, because you and he were best friends back in 87."

Jeremy then frowned and looked down. He then said, "Senior is a total douchebag. He didn't even tell me about the big project that he had done. The Dinotronics, I will get to them."

Mike then sighed and said, "Sorry, those big fellows are mine. They were made by my father. And I will activate them, because I'm the next generation of Schmidt."

Jeremy then laughed and said, "You thought you're the only Schmidt left? That is so wrong. Your father didn't mention anything about him in the journal, did he?"

Mike then furrowed his brows at Jeremy. He wondered what he was talking about.

Jeremy then sighed and said, "I'm talking about your brother. He was separated from you when you two were born."

Mike's eyes widened. "I have a brother? Dad never mentions anything about I had a brother. Where is he?"

Jeremy then said, "Oh, he's nearer than you think. Only you can sense him. You were supposed to have a Schmidt instinct. In which, you can sense some of your relatives."

Mike then got more confused. He then said, "I was supposed to have a Schmidt instinct? How do you even know about this? Unless you're someone that he really know."

Jeremy then chuckled and said, "Wow, you're really good at catching on. Want to know a fun fact? His father's name is Brian Schmidt."

Fritz then interrupted the conversation, saying, "How do you even know about his father? Did you take a look inside his file? Or he told you about his father, which would be weird."

Jeremy then said, "I'm not finished. I also know about his mother, Anna Fitzgerald."

Mike, Fritz and Dale gasped. **(Also, forgot to tell you, the animatronics were sitting around because they were bored listening to Jeremy and Mike.)**

Jeremy chuckled and said, "That's right. I'm Senior's brother. And I will be the one who will activate the Dinotronics and use them against your gang."

Mike then angrily said, "If you want my father's journal, you have to go through me, first."

Jeremy chuckled and clicked his fingers, in which the Toys and the Fizbunny's animatronics immediately gathered around Jeremy.

The Fazbear Gang also gathered themselves around Mike, Fritz and Dale. Jeremy then said, "Okay, let's get this battle started."

* * *

 **Hello again, everyone. Sorry about the plot twist. It is my AU, after all.**

 **Do me a favor, look into the previous chapter and say something about the tweaked version of one of the prophecies in Doctor Who.**

 **And please say anything about your favorite combo weapon from Dead Rising.**

 **Wait, a question. Would you like the Toys to join the Fazbear Gang? Because I will need to extend this Part 1.**

 **I really need some feed back.**


	21. A Person's Brutality

**Freddy Fazbear's Pizza_10:00 P.M**

The Fazbear Gang and the Controlled Ones just stared at each other's group. Every single one of them is determined to defeat the other team.

Jeremy then pointed at the Fazbear Gang and screamed, "CHARGE!" Soon, the Toys and The Fizbunny Gang charged.

Well almost everyone, except Bradley, who just shakily stood still.

Jeremy noticed that Bradley still wasn't heading in. He forcefully pushed him into the battlefield and said, "Don't you dare forfeit, or else you'll be dead."

Soon the two groups clashed with each other, with Fred against Freddy, Fanny against Bonnie, Chic against Chica, Mangle against Foxy, Bon Bon against Whitney, Flexia against Fritz, and Brenda against Dale.

Fred and Freddy both fought using their microphones, hitting each other in the face or torso. Fanny and Bonnie used their guitars to fight each other. Chic used a knife to fight Chica, while Chica just used a frying pan as a defense. Mangle and Foxy fought on the Pirate Cove, with both of them using their hooks.

Bon Bon used her guitars against Whitney; however Whitney is good at dodging her attacks, making her felt a little tired. Flexia just used her claws to fight Fritz, who used his electric prod. Fritz gave up on the prod, however, so he ended up fighting with his fists. Dale used his crowbar against Brenda, in which she uses her big bear paws to fight him.

Bradley was still not fighting anyone, until he noticed Mike coming up to him. He readied himself in a defensive stance.

Soon, Mike stopped in front of him with his Shatter Shock. Bradley was really scared looking at the combo weapon that Mike was holding.

Mike then said, "Well, are you just going to stand there and stare at my weapon? We're in a battlefield. Unless you want to forfeit."

Bradley got really insulted at that comment. Not a few seconds later, he was already charging at Mike.

Mike just watched him charged. Mike then jumped to the left to dodge Bradley's attack. Mike then mumbled, "Why does everyone keep on charging at me? That's just some classic action."

Bradley then thought about charging at him, but stopped himself. He then jumped high in the air. Mike didn't saw that coming, as Bradley then came down stomping on his torso.

Mike then just lay down on the broken floor as Bradley took his Shatter Shock. He just watched as Bradley gave Jeremy the combo weapon.

Jeremy just laid his eyes on the combo weapon, filled with curiousness and excitedness. He then said, "I don't know how many more weapons you can do, Junior, because I would definitely abduct you to make me more dangerous weapons."

Mike felt insulted, so he took out a thing, no, another combo weapon he made a few hours ago.

 **A few hours ago…**

Mike was just rummaging around in the supply closet to find something that can be used. He didn't found anything, so he gave up when he noticed a fire extinguisher.

Mike got curious and tried the fire extinguisher, and to his surprise, the thing was still functioning. Mike also noticed the recoil effect, almost felt like a rocket. At least it didn't hit him anywhere.

Mike then got an idea and rummaged through the junk in the supply closet again. He eventually found a fire axe. Mike swung it around and he accidentally hit the wall.

The axe was stuck and Mike panicked. He tried pulling it out, and to his fortunate, it was easy to pull. Mike looked at the dent and felt a little surprised, because the dent was so deep.

Mike then remembered about his idea and took out the duct tape, and taped the fire extinguisher and the fire axe together, creating the Fireman Power.

Mike tested it by pressing the fire extinguisher trigger, and to his surprise, it boosted the axe towards the wall, again. Once it got stuck again, Mike looked at the dent and noticed the dent was much deeper.

 **Back to present time…**

Jeremy and Bradley were not expecting Mike to have another combo weapon. Bradley then couldn't take it anymore. He ran and hid behind Jeremy, who angrily pulled him out and shoved him in front of Mike. Bradley fell onto his butt.

Mike watched and said, "Jeremy, that's not a way to treat a friend. And you know it. I can't believe my dad's friend slash brother was a jerk." Jeremy just scoffed.

Bradley then turned his head toward Mike. Mike looked back and said, "Whatever your name is, is this how you want to be treated? Do you want to be treated as a slave, or as a guest? I and my friends will always take you as our guest."

Bradley then cracked a small smile. Jeremy got angry and pulled out a gun, or more precise, a Desert Eagle. Mike then got into a defensive stance as Bradley got up.

Bradley then tried to run towards Mike; however he was shot by Jeremy at the shoulder. Everyone immediately stopped fighting after they heard the gunshot.

Everyone turned to look at the direction to find a wounded Bradley and a shocked Mike. He then yelled at Jeremy, "For sake of people's life, Jeremy! Put that gun down, right now!" Mike then gripped his Fireman Power tighter.

Soon, Flexia, Brenda and Fanny came to get Bradley away, leaving Mike and Jeremy, looking into each other's eyes. Jeremy just laughed and said, "Oh, look at them. They're just all some sentient machines, they're not alive. They're just some robots that entertain the children. Aren't they, Mike?"

Mike just shook his head and said, "Not to me. They're like a family, despite seeing me as an endoskeleton a few months back." This just made Jeremy laughed more.

"Oh, Mike. Why can't you just see what I saw? The murderous robots who tried to take my life and now they're seeing you as a friend? I doubt that would ever happen between you and them." Jeremy said to Mike.

Mike chuckled. He said, "Shut up, Jeremy. You're maybe my dad's brother, but you're not my father, the one who cared for me, even when I wasn't born."

Jeremy then unexpectedly fired another bullet at Mike. Mike then closed his eyes, as he thought that the bullet would hit him.

Oh, how wrong was he.

Fritz ran in front of Mike and took the bullet for him. The bullet hit him right in the heart. In which it would mean, instant death.

Mike opened his eyes to find Fritz falling down onto his knees and finally onto the floor. Mike gasped and shouted, "Fritz!"

Jeremy sighed and mumbled, "Stupid suicidal person." He then continued with, "Mike, why can't you just join us? With your help, we could take back what you have lost. For instance, let's just say your father."

Mike then looked down. Everyone thought he was sad because of Fritz's death, or Jeremy mentioned about his father. Little did they know, they were wrong.

Mike then lifted his head up, making Jeremy jumped back as he stared into Mike's eyes.

The infamous pitch black with white pinpricks for pupils.

Mike then said in his demonic voice, " **Y** ou **sho** ul **d** n' **t hav** e **co** me **her** e in **th** e **fir** st **plac** e, **beca** use **now** is t **he ti** me **for yo** u **r pu** nis **hm** ent."

Mike then started to walk towards Jeremy, who tried to run, but he fell when Mike threw the Fireman Power at Jeremy's feet.

Mike then picked up the Fireman Power and just stood still looking into Jeremy's eyes. Jeremy was so scared, he was actually petrified.

Jeremy then asked, "M-Mike, c-c-could you p-put down t-t-that a-axe, p-please?" No answer came from Mike's mouth.

Jeremy then was about to speak again when Mike suddenly lifted his Fireman Power up in the air. Jeremy then covered his head. He then remembered he still had his gun.

He pointed it at Mike's chest and then he pulled the trigger. Luckily for Mike, since Jeremy was so scared, the bullet only hit his shoulder.

That didn't stop him from advancing towards Jeremy. Jeremy then tried to fire one more bullet, but was out of luck as Mike kicked the gun out of Jeremy's hand.

 **(Get ready for some blood)**

Mike then swung the Fireman Power down, really hard, at Jeremy's chest. The combo weapon made a big gash, in which, blood started flowing out of it. Jeremy screamed loudly in pain.

Mike then lifted and swung the combo weapon down again, this time at Jeremy's head. However, Mike hit his head with the fire extinguisher part, not the fire axe.

Mike hit Jeremy's head very many times that the skull shattered and many blood, along with Jeremy's brain got splattered on the walls, the show stage, and even Mike's face.

After a few minutes of hitting Jeremy's head, Mike finally stopped and dropped the Fireman Power. His eyes also turned back to their original blue.

Soon, Mike passed out due to the same demonic rush that flowed throughout his body.

All the Fazbear Gang, the Toys and the Fizbunny Gang, along with Dale, just sat on the show stage. The Toys and the Fizbunny Gang eventually apologize for the troubles they have caused for the Fazbear Gang. The Toys even asked to join the group back.

The Fazbear Gang was actually very happy with their decision; after all, this place is a place where they entertain and have fun with families that come by.

Whitney, however, sat by Mike and cradled him, like a baby. She treated to his wounds at the shoulder. She also cleaned his face from Jeremy's blood and squashed brain.

She then said, "Don't worry, Mike. I'm going to take care of you until you get all better." And for a while, she thought she saw Mike cracked a small smile.

* * *

 **Hello, welcome to the chapter before the Epilogue. That's right, we're almost at the end of Part 1.**

 **Also, a glimpse of the Dinotronics will be shown at the end of the Epilogue.**

 **Wait a minute, do you like this ending? Because if you don't, give some ideas, and I might make a few alternate endings.**

 **P.S: I found a cool website, where you gain daily free points, then you can redeem cool things like PS4 and a Macbook. You don't have to do survey to get points.  
**

 **If you want the website, either review or PM me. I'll PM the website, if possible.  
**


	22. Epilogue of Part 1

**Freddy Fazbear's Pizza_5:30 A.M**

After more than 5 hours, all of the animatronics finally managed to clean the pizzeria. They cleaned and repaired everything that was broken.

The hard challenge was the blood and brain pieces that belonged to the late Jeremy. The organ was so sticky it wouldn't come off very easily.

At least, they got the place quite clean after a while. For now, all of the animatronics were taking a rest on the stage.

But, if something were to be sad of, is Fritz Smith. His corpse was picked up by Dale and was put in the backstage. Fritz sacrificed himself to save Mike, and that lead him to kill Jeremy. Dale thought that they could have a proper burial, and some of the animatronics didn't like that idea.

Dale countered back by saying that Fritz is their friend, and he deserves a proper burial. Finally, the animatronics reluctantly agreed. Dale just nodded and then he went to his office.

Dale was calling some engineers that can be trusted this time to avoid the same incident as the one that took place a few hours before.

Whitney was in the office, taking care of the still unconscious Mike, cradling him in her arms.

Mike's head was bandaged at the head when Whitney accidentally fell when she was trying to enter the office and made Mike hit the side of the table.

Some things were scattered on the table due to Mike's impact with it. His head was fortunately didn't bled enough to kill him. She found something on the table that looked important, so she kept the thing.

Whitney then gave him a kiss on the forehead, before smiling with pride and saying, "Oh, Mike. I hope you forgive me for what happened earlier."

Soon, a truck came a few minutes later. Dale went out to see who it is, and to his surprise, it was Alex Naxton. He's the engineer that will help Dale this time.

Dale was very happy and said, "Alex, you're the engineer for this place? I thought you were working as the second in command in the AHAC."

Alex just chuckled and said, "Dale, I want to help you because of the bonds that I made with these guys, except the other ones that were here. What are the Toys and the…other four doing here?"

Dale then answered, "It's a long story. But here's a short version: Someone came here with the Toys and what I think is the Fizbunny's animatronics last night. We thought the guy was Patrick, but it was Jeremy. They tried to take Mike so Jeremy can finally get his hands on the Dinotronics. But, in all that effort, Fritz Smith lost his life. Mike eventually got too mad and killed Jeremy. Soon, we cleaned this place up. Also, we were planning a proper burial for Fritz after he sacrificed himself."

Alex just nodded listening to the short version of what happened a few hours ago. He then said, "Don't worry, Dale. I will fix the animatronics and get some people to get Fritz and get him a proper burial."

Dale just smiled back as a response. Dale then went to the backstage to check on Fritz's body. He opened the door and looked at Fritz's body in surprise.

The dead body of Fritz when back to its original state, in which Fritz became old and worn and had grey hair, again.

Dale just said, "The serum maybe didn't work well for the dead." He then went out to the main party room.

Meanwhile, Alex was fixing all of the animatronics back at the show stage. He was fascinated by these animatronics mechanism.

The ones he had at the base was much more advanced, so it's a surprise to him to see some upgraded old models of their endoskeleton.

Nonetheless, he continued working on the animatronics.

Meanwhile, back at the office, things looked better. Mike groaned, and Whitney thought he was going to wake up this time.

Well, he did. Mike woke up and held a hand to his head. He felt a little weird and found his head was bandaged.

He looked around and finally looked at Whitney. He then instantly realized that he had been sitting on her laps, making him blush.

Mike jumped off of her laps, dusting his legs and saying, "Okay, I'm just going to ask this: What happened to my head?"

Whitney laughed nervously and replied with, "Well, let's see. I accidentally fell down while carrying you and you got out of my paws, and you hit the table. There was blood coming out of your wound, so I washed the wounds, then put some anti-infective agents and bandaged it."

Mike just scratched the back of his head, saying, "You treated my wounds. Now I'll give you a reward."

He then threw his arms around Whitney in a hug, before pulling apart and kissed her on the lips, making them blushed.

The two parted their lips and Mike said, "Let's go to the dining area and meet our new friends. Also, I love you."

Whitney just smiled and then they walked out of the office holding hands. They walked to the dining area and saw Fritz was being carried away by Alex and Dale. The animatronics also watched them through the window as Alex and Dale gave Fritz's body to the doctor that came here from a hospital.

Mike just sighed sadly and said, "I will miss Fritz, even if he's dead right now." Whitney then pulled him in another hug.

Soon, Alex and Dale came back in with Alex saying, "Alright, I think it's about time I leave. I have some more things to do."

Dale just nodded. He looked at the show stage and noticed the Fizbunny's animatronics were sad. He then asked, "Why are you sad? Don't you like it here?"

Fanny replied with, "Well, we could be happy, but we missed our old burger place. But that place would never open again."

Alex then got sad and thought about something. He eventually got an idea. He said, "Why don't you become the newcomers in my group? We could always use more animatronics. We could train you to become military animatronics. So what do you say?"

The Fizbunny's animatronics were surprised that Alex offered them a place as part of the Alliance of Humans Against Criminals. Fanny looked at Brenda and Flexia, both of them nodding. Fanny replied, "Yes."

Then, she looked at Bradley and pulled him closer. She then said, "Don't worry, brother. We'll help you with your communication skills." Bradley then smiled.

Alex then said, "Okay, I can't waste time, so let's go. Get into my truck. I'll bring you to our base."

Soon, the Fizbunny's animatronics went into the back of the truck. Alex then got into the driver seat and waved the Fazbear Gang goodbye before driving off.

Bonnie then said, "Well, I'm going to miss those guys. They were becoming a part of our family. At least they're going to stay in our memories." Freddy nodded.

Whitney then remembered about the thing she found in the office. She took it out and gave it to Mike. She said, "I found this in the office, looks like a trigger button."

The thing she found is a box that has nothing marked on it. However, the strange box also has a button that needs to be pushed. Mike took a long look and shrugged, saying, "I have no idea what's this thing even do."

Whitney scoffed and said, "Then just pushes the button. Who knows, maybe something will happen to someone else, and not our group."

Mike just shrugged and said, "Eh, why not?" He then pushed the button, before looking around, seeing if anything has happened.

Dale then said, "Nothing happened. Maybe that thing doesn't work anymore, or it's out of battery." Mike said, "Maybe, but just like Whitney said, who knows?"

Then they all just went back to doing their own businesses, not knowing something, or, rather many things have been awakened from a long sleep.

 **Somewhere_ A few moments after Mike pushed the button**

Somewhere, four animatronics were lying down activated. However, mechanical whirring could be heard moments after Mike pushed the button.

Soon, the four animatronics opened their eyes. One of them said in a static voice as its voice box seemed to be broken, "R-R-Rise ever-r-ryon-n-ne. O-O-Our c-c-creat-t-tor-r h-has-s-s w-w-woke us up. Its-s t-time to get ourselves prepared" The animatronic's voice box seemed to have fixed itself without help.

Soon, the other three animatronics rise up to their feet, following the command of their leader. Their voice boxes also repaired by themselves, before screaming,

"All hail the Dinotronics!"

 **The End of Part 1**

* * *

 **Ha! This is the epilogue. So, say goodbye to Part 1, The Rising Threats. The next part is to be called Clash of the Animatronics. But hey, you could always suggest a better title.**

 **Also, I still have something to show you, and that will be in the next chapter as I show you my OCs information.**

 **So, stay aware of the second part as I will probably release the OC submission form in a few days or weeks, as I'm constantly adding new things in the form. Also, humans OC will also be allowed, however I'm limiting it to 5 human OCs only.**

 **In the next chapter, you will get a glimpse of the OC submission form, and how to fill either a human or an animatronic OC's information.**

 **See you in the next part.**


	23. Information of two of my OCs

**Welcome to my OCs Information. These are the first two OCs that showed up in Part 1: The Rising Threats. Without further ado, let's check out the OCs.**

* * *

 **First OC**

Name: Whitney

Age: I have no idea what to put here

Gender: Female

Species: Animatronic cat

Profession: Military animatronic/Performer

Model: B-240 MIST

Class: Assassin

Appearance: A white cat from top to bottom. Has grey for her underbelly and her paws. She wore a black ribbon on her left ear.

Group: The Fazbear Gang

Personality: She is a very tempted one when it comes to mission. She also could become ridiculous and started to do things the wrong way, making her run off from the main objectives.

Backstory: She was first created as a military animatronic, however her 'Combat' mode was turned off and she was selected by the Axis Military to infiltrate Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. She could infiltrate the place, but her minds changed as soon as she met Mike.

Crush on anybody?: Already a couple with Mike

Clever enough to combine weapons?: Maybe...

Weapons: .357 Magnum and a butterfly knife

Have a child's soul?: No

Is the soul's memory still intact or disintegrated?: N/A

* * *

 **Second OC**

Name: Alex Naxton

Age: 25

Gender: Male

Species: Human

Profession: Engineer

Model: N/A

Class: Guncrafter

Appearance: An average looking guy, wears a long sleeved dark blue shirt, and wears a brown coat on the outside of the shirt. Green camo pants and wears a Stetson hat.

Group: The Alliance of Humans Against Criminals

Personality: A kind and helpful man. Sometimes always with a mischievous intention when doing something. But at least he's good at doing his things.

Backstory: Was born in 1990. A lot younger than Mike. His father was the only one that could take care of him, since his mother died in a car accident a few years after he was born. In high school, he befriended Mike after he found Mike being bullied by a bigger kid. He moved was sad as he thougt that he couldn't see Mike again. His father then died because of a heart attack when he was 18. He became interested in robotics and started to do research and found himself involved in a scheme that was plotted by the Axis Military. He joined the AHAC and started to fight against crime with his group's animatronics. Soon, he got ranked as the Second in Command as he turned 23 years.

Crush on anybody?: N/A

Clever enough to combine weapons?: Yes

Weapons: A Glock, a hidden blade and two flash grenades

Have a child's soul?: N/A

Is the soul's memory still intact or disintegrated?:N/A

* * *

 **These are the major two that showed up in Part 1. The Fizbunny's ones are to be shown in the later chapter, or maybe in the preview of Part 2, along with the Dinotronics.**

 **One more thing, do I need to add anything more to the OC submission form? Or maybe I'll just leave it like this? Anyway, give a feedback about my 2 major Ocs.**


	24. Once again, not a chapter

**Hey guys, welcome back to another "this is not a chapter" .**

 **This time, I have a question: How long do you want the time period between Part 1 and Part 2?  
**

 **A) Direct continuation**

 **B) 1 week later**

 **C) 1 month later**

 **D) 2 months later**

 **Or suggest a time period, because I need your opinion if this ever needs a timeline.**


	25. More of my OCs, tada!

**Hello once again, welcome back to some more of my OCs information. Sorry about the stupid intro. Well, here are my 3 more OCs that will appear in Dawn of the Dinotronics Part 2.**

 **P.S: A preview is in development, but I am changing many things, so the preview may take days or even weeks for a release.**

* * *

 **Third OC**

Name: John 'Ranger' Stein

Age: 38

Gender: Male

Species: Human

Profession: Army Coach

Model: N/A

Class: Commander

Appearance: An old man with visible white hair and beard. Has two dull yellow eyes. He wears a matching green army shirt and pants.

Group: Hometown of Axis Military

Personality: Very angry and mostly kill anyone that wasn't necessary to be assigned into his team. Nonetheless, he's still friendly and help anyone that was injured.

Backstory: Back when he was a child, he was always bullied. That led him to become a bully as well, and become more stern as he progresses from his childhood all the way to his adulthood. He became a professional hunter and took the nickname, 'Ranger', but retired as he thought he was too old, when in fact he was just almost 40 years old. The HAM eventually asked him to join their group as a coach for their army of animatronics. Ranger was surprised but nonetheless, he joined their group.

Crush on anybody?: N/A

Clever enough to combine weapons?: No

Weapons: A heavy machine gun as a primary and an Uzi as a secondary

Have a child's soul?: N/A

Is the soul's memory still intact or disintegrated?:N/A

* * *

 **Fourth OC**

Name: Krook

Age: Again, I have no idea what to put here

Gender: Male

Species: Animatronic Crocodile

Profession: Demolition Specialist

Model: B-260 MESS

Class: Guncrafter

Appearance: A light green crocodile with a darker green stripe going straight from his head to his tail. He wears a utility belt at his waist that holds many equipment that can be used to create demolishing stuff.

Group: Hometown of Axis Military

Personality: Very stubborn when given a mission. Often do things his own way. Also, very mad if even one of his group's member doesn't listen to him.

Backstory: He was created as a military animatronic and was trained to make stuff and demolising stuff. However, Patrick sneaked into the base of the group and stuff a child he killed into his suit. Since then, he always hated Patrick, despite Patrick was also evil.

Crush on anybody?: None, yet

Clever enough to combine weapons?: Despite being a guncrafter, no.

Weapons: A grenade launcher and an explosive flare gun

Have a child's soul?: Yes

Is the soul's memory still intact or disintegrated?: Disintegrated

* * *

 **Fifth OC**

Name: 'Forever'

Alias: Forest Grenever

Age: _Unknown_

Gender: _Unknown_

Species: _Unknown_

Profession: _Unknown_

Model: _Unknown_

Class: _Unknown_

Appearance: _Unknown_

Group: _Unknown_

Personality: _Unknown_

Backstory: _Information has been corrupted and deleted to keep away. Therefore, it is not available._

Crush on anybody?: _Unknown_

Clever enough to combine weapons?: _Unknown_

Weapons: _Unknown_

Have a child's soul?: _Unknown_

Is the soul's memory still intact or disintegrated?: _Unknown_

* * *

 **Oh, look. Other people's OC that will be guest starring in Part 2:  
**

Wesley the Weasel by wes27

Casey Summers by MoonLightShadowNight123

 **Want your OC to appear in Part 2? Be sure to PM me by filling in the form in the previous chapter.**

* * *

 **Hahaha, the fifth OC might have you wondering who is this person? Well, it's my OC, therefore, its secrets lies with me.**

 **Also, the 'Alias' section was only exclusive to this 'Forever' person only, because this thing does not have a real name, yet. Therefore, it's using a fake alias to blend in with the humans.**

 **And the only thing I can tell you, is that this 'Forever' thing is not a human. And congrats, this is a spoiler.**

 **About Part 2, I need your opinion on how long the period between Part 1 and Part 2 should take place.**

 **I know I have done this already, but there's not many feed backs, so once again, I give you at least five choices:**

 **A) Direct continuation**

 **B) A few days later**

 **C) A week later**

 **D) 2 weeks later**

 **E) A month later**

 **Be sure to give feed backs, it will be taken as support.**


	26. Hey guys, I have something to say

**Hello again, everyone. I wanted to say, or rather, announce something.**

 **You might notice I deleted the OC submission for Part 2, right?**

 **Well, the preview for Part 2 has been edited, therefore finishing the preview.**

 **I'm relocating the OC submission into Part 2 preview.**

 **One thing's for sure, I do not know when to release the preview...**


End file.
